


Overloaded

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A whole host of miscellaneous characters involved in this story, Alternate Universe - Dark, Barry is not going to like this, Blood and Gore, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Romance Is a Bit Slow, Strange Pairings, The Crime Syndicate Arrives, There is no good here, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Supergirl and Overgirl are quite literally the same person. Just raised differently. After Kara makes a very hard choice, Alex and others turn against her, causing her to go into hiding, only to have her hiding interrupted by a newly reformed Overgirl! Set in an alternate Season 3 where the Reign Storyline never progressed.. Around 5 months after the Earth-X invasion.Chapter 11 is up!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Earth-X Kara Danvers
Comments: 85
Kudos: 33





	1. Death

“Kara. You know you did a bad thing. Please, leave.” The words Alex herself used against Kara echoed in her head, and she frowned. She sat on the carved stone chair she made for herself. Her friends had betrayed her after she made a very hard choice. So, she retreated, away from everyone who hated her. Hiding here, in a place no one would look.

She looked up at the entrance to the cave she hid in. Someone walked in, and it took her a moment to realize who it was. “Overgirl?!” Kara blinked.  
“You and I both know how hard it is to kill a Kryptonian.” Overgirl smiled. “I'm back.”   
“Great. I kill a person, my friends turn against me, and now you're back.” Kara groaned.  
“They turned against you because you killed one person? Geez. That's a bit unfair.” Overgirl spoke.

Kara frowned, wishing this was all a nightmare, truly she did. “He was a bad man. I knew he had to die. It was the only solution that fit, and they all turned against me because of that.”   
“Seems more like your friends were never your friends to begin with.” Overgirl spoke.   
“It's not fair. I know that much. He had to be killed, and everyone turned against me. They were my friends. But they could not accept I understand when people must be removed.” Kara frowned, hating how right Overgirl was.

“You and I are the same, just raised differently. It appears this world can't accept how you are. I pity it.” Overgirl spoke.

Kara grumbled. “I just don't understand why they can't accept this. I'm the same person, but they turned against me.” 

“Then turn against them. If they abandoned you. They treat you as if you're a monster, show them exactly what kind of monster you are.” Overgirl spoke firmly.

“I can't do that.” Kara spoke. “I'm not like you.”   
“Ouch.” Overgirl grinned. “Look, in a different situation, I would be exactly like you. You know they won't expect me back. So, I know how you can punish them.” 

“You want to switch costumes? Because pretending to be you is something I can do, but it's not something I want to do.” Kara frowned.  
“Honestly, for right now, just tell me what they did to you, when they turned against you?” Overgirl asked.

Kara explained everything that had happened to her, and when she was finished, Overgirl was silent for a moment, and then she spoke. “Tell me the person you wish to punish first, and show them both of us. Rattle their cage, so to speak.” 

“Alex.” Kara spoke.  
“This is hilariously ironic for me to be involved here with scaring Alex.” Overgirl grinned. “Did she even know she committed a war crime?”   
Kara groaned. “I don't want to talk about that.” 

“Regardless, scaring Alex seems fun.” Overgirl smiled.

&^&

Alex yelled in surprise as Overgirl suddenly appeared before her in her apartment.  
“Kara! That is uncalled for!” Alex groaned.

“Well, too bad for you I am actually Overgirl!” Overgirl grinned.  
Alex's eyes widened. “How!?”

“Enough of me survived to regenerate.” Overgirl smiled. “It's fun to not be weak any more. I'm nearly 100 years old now. So, I'm a lot stronger than your Kara.” 

“OH, crap. Of all the times you could have shown up....” Alex winced.  
“Yes, I found Kara, I learned exactly what you all did to her. Apparently, you decided to create a monster here.” Overgirl smirked.

“This isn't quite a fair fight.” Alex grimaced.  
“Yes, I am aware.” Overgirl nodded. “But that's not what we're here for.”   
Kara walked in through Alex's front door, phasing through it, and spoke. “I never wanted to be a monster, but you treated me like one because I did one bad thing.”

“That's not what we did!” Alex winced. “Kara. You're too good to go down this path. This isn't you. Please. Don't end up worse than her.” She pointed at Overgirl.

“Yeah, because Kara is going to suddenly start believing that Ethnic Cleansing is a good idea.” Overgirl spoke sarcastically.

Alex grimaced. Kara frowned. “I'm just telling you here, and now, Alex, things will change. I won't hurt innocent people, but I will fight anyone who tries to stop me with my new plan.” 

“What plan is that?” Alex frowned.  
“Cleaning up the bad people.” Kara spoke.  
Alex winced. “Kara!”   
“I'm sorry, but it works. It really does. Don't worry, we'll be quiet about it. We won't make a giant mess.” Kara spoke.

Overgirl nodded. “It's not like I can't be subtle.”   
“Kara. Think about this! I know we, no I treated you badly when you killed Morgan Edge, but this is a little bit extreme.” Alex spoke.

“You thought me a monster, so why don't I become one?” Kara spoke softly. “It has to happen simply because you tried to turn everyone against me.” 

Alex winced. “Please. Kara. Don't do this. I don't know why you lost your light completely. Please, don't do this.”

“It's okay, Alex.” Kara spoke. “I understand your worry, and I know you will want to warn everyone. But I can't have that. At least not yet.”

“I know I made a mistake when I overreacted, but Kara, please, don't go against everyone and everything that makes you, you!” Alex gasped.

Overgirl spoke firmly. “You created a monster by your own actions. This is beyond ironic.”

Kara reached over and put a hand on Alex's head. “It's okay. This won't kill you.”   
She moved her hand down hard and knocked Alex out. She lowered Alex to the floor.  
“She'll come to in a few hours, won't she?” Overgirl asked.

“That's why I need you to put her into a coma. So, she won't interfere.” Kara frowned.  
“Ouch. You got mean fast.” Overgirl grinned.

“I don't want to hurt people, but like you suggested, they wanted to call me a monster, better prove it to them.” Kara spoke. “I hate this.”

“True.” Overgirl spoke and stared down at Alex, using her heat vision at the right spot in Alex's brain to cause Alex to fall into a coma. “Well, nothing like a little bit of brain surgery.”   
Kara frowned. “We need a place to start on my plan.”

“I'll leave that up to you. We'll also need a base of operations. I bet you'll have a good idea how to do that.” Overgirl spoke.  
“Yes.” Kara spoke. “I wish things didn't have to be like this. But you're right, it's time to show them all what a true nightmare really is.” 

“Sometimes that is what's needed.” Overgirl spoke. “I know they didn't want to make you into this, but they gave you no choice. The darkness sometimes becomes too much to ignore.”

&^&

Kara looked over the underground base, and spoke. “Okay. This should work for now.”  
“It looks like a good place.” Overgirl looked around.   
“It was a former shelter the DEO had set up. No one will think to look for us here. We will be fine.” Kara spoke.

“So, what is the plan?” Overgirl asked and sat down in a chair.  
“Observe the people around, and figure out who to remove first. I want to start small.” Kara spoke.  
“I understand that.” Overgirl spoke.  
“I think there's also a good chance we can recruit a few people to our side, but for right now, I want you to go out without your costume, and look around in secret.” Kara spoke.  
“For people to eliminate? I can do that.” Overgirl grinned.  
“Without sadistic glee, please.” Kara groaned.

“Haha. Okay. Fair enough.” Overgirl smirked. “I'll be able to find some good targets.” 

&^&

While Overgirl left on her mission, Kara began to work on furnishing out the base so it looked more like a base fitting her tastes and less like a military bunker. The task wasn't going to be fast, even with her speed, but she liked taking things slow.   
Around 15 minutes through fixing up the base, her cellphone rang, and she answered it. “Hey, Kara, how are you?”

“Hello, Lena. I'm surprised you called me.” Kara smiled, even though Lena couldn't see it.  
“I never turned against you. I know why you killed Morgan Edge. I wanted to kill him many times. I almost did once.” Lena spoke.

“I'm aware. So, would you like to see what I'm doing? I'm working on an underground bunker, making it into a new home base.” Kara spoke.

“Well, as long as it's not Lex's, you shouldn't have to worry about surprise Kryptonite.” Lena chuckled.

Kara chuckled. “That's a good point. I have a bit of help on that front, though. It's like if I got help from a mirror counterpart to myself.”

“That sounds interesting.” Lena spoke.  
“It's a wild story for certain. I'm so glad I can trust you.” Kara spoke.  
“I'm glad as well.” Lena spoke.

*&*

When Overgirl returned an hour later, she spoke. “Well, that was productive. I found a lot of targets. You want to stop drug dealers first? Got an interesting hideout where they're making Meth.”   
“Oh, no, I don't want to kill Walter White!” Kara laughed.  
“Haha.” Overgirl groaned. “Seeing your world's internet was interesting.”

“Did the Goatse man scare anyone?” Kara asked and then giggled.  
“Yeah. That was weird alright.” Overgirl rolled her eyes.

“So, I think fighting the evil drug dealers would be a good place to start. Kill them and leave a message.” Kara spoke.

“In blood?” Overgirl asked.  
“Calm down, Satan.” Kara smirked.   
Overgirl shrugged. “Sorry, old habits die hard. Being away from Nazi Land is making me feel better though.”   
“I'm glad. Blood messages aren't good. I'd rather kill most of them, and leave one alive to tell everyone that the end begins now.” Kara spoke.  
“I trust you.” Overgirl spoke.  
“Good. Lena called me earlier, and I think she will prove very invaluable. You may be immune to Kryptonite now, being so much more stronger than you were, but I'm not, and I can't afford to sit in the sun for a hundred years.” Kara grumbled.  
“I can understand. Hopefully she won't completely freak out about my helping you out.” Overgirl spoke.

“Oh, yeah, that is going to be an awkward thing.” Kara smirked. “But you helped me out in more than one way. Your words alone proved that I knew what I needed to do.” 

“I'm glad I could help.” Overgirl spoke. “Your friends betrayed you, now your enemies must become your new friends.”


	2. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 arrives with Lena and Kara talking in person, Kara introducing Lena to her evil twin, which rightfully does throw her through a loop. Then Overgirl and Kara go to take care of a bunch of evil Meth dealers. You have to start small. The end of the Chapter has Kara and Overgirl making love for the first time. Enjoy!

The next day, Kara was standing on the roof of L-Corp, and Lena was standing by the access door to the roof. “So, I'm here, Kara.” 

“I want to take you to my new secret base. I just need you to close your eyes so you don't get them injured by wind sheer. I'm going to go fast.” Kara spoke.

“Alright. That's understandable.” Lena spoke and closed her eyes.  
She felt a rush of air and movement, and 30 seconds later, Kara said. “Okay. We're here.”

Lena opened her eyes and looked around the new base Kara had set up. “Well. This looks impressive. You could go into the underground secret base creation job market.” 

“Hehe.” Kara chuckled. “Yeah, I really think you'll be helpful. My friends turned against me, but you'll be here. You're a good friend. And I have a strange ally to help me.” 

“Well, we can rule out my mother.” Lena grinned.  
Kara laughed. “Okay, that would be funny. Me turning so evil I work with Lillian Luthor. No. My strange ally is literally my evil twin. Overgirl, come on out.”

“What am I, hiding behind the curtain?” Overgirl chuckled as she seemingly appeared out of nowhere, at least, to Lena's point of view.  
Lena took in the costume in all of it's glory and shivered. “Well. You sure know how to pick them, Kara! A Nazi version of yourself??!” 

Overgirl grinned. “I died, and I got better.”  
“She kind of went Type 1a Supernova.” Kara smirked.  
“Ow, my brain.” Lena winced.

“Well, I wasn't going to correct my friends on Barry's Earth when they thought she was a white dwarf star.” Kara laughed. “Obviously she didn't go Supernova! She just literally exploded.” 

Overgirl laughed. “Oh, dear. Despite my word being so vastly different, I am exactly like Kara. I just happened to have landed in a small town in Germany in 1920.” 

“1920!? You're almost a hundred years old?!” Lena gasped.  
“I guess no one told you Kryptonians don't actually age much.” Overgirl grinned.

“No. I didn't ever know this. It wasn't in my brother's notes..” Lena spoke. “Whoa. That's a surprise.”

Kara nodded. “It's a strange thing for certain, I know, but that's how we are.”   
“Yep, and as I said, I am just like Kara. We're literally the same down to the DNA. We just have different life experiences.” Overgirl spoke.  
“Exactly, and I think Overgirl could move a planet better than I could.” Kara grinned.  
“Well, I never tried, but there's a good chance I could move them reliably, yes. Under the right circumstances. I've moved the moon before. That was a logistics nightmare.” Overgirl grinned.

“Ow, my brain again.” Lena groaned, not even wanting to think about the logistics involved with literally moving the entire moon out of it's current location.

“Sorry about your brain, Lena. Regardless, we're going to take care of bad people in the world.” Overgirl smirked.

“I can't fault the logic, but still.” Lena frowned. “This is awkward.”  
Kara nodded. “I understand, but she literally is just another version of me.” 

“I get that. I can get used to this.” Lena spoke. “It's just going to take me some time.”   
Kara spoke. “I do understand. Tonight is our first foray into problem solving.” 

“That's like when the CIA renders people harmless, I take it.” Lena smirked.

“Yes, indeed.” Kara nodded. “I honestly don't wish I had to do this, but my friends turned against me because all I did was kill a monster of a man. So, I dare say, I have to do this. To get rid of the bad people.” 

Lena frowned. “I can understand that, and Kara, I trust you. This is weird, but I will get used to it, since you only want to hurt the bad people, and not innocent people.” 

“I admit I have made some mistakes, but being away from my world is making me far less like the Nazis I was raised by. Hitler was essentially a father to me, but I disagreed with him on a lot of things, and he wasn't stupid enough to challenge me, because he liked breathing.” Overgirl frowned.

Lena winced. “That's fair enough.”  
Kara frowned. “Despite her past, she's making up for it.”   
“I understand that. I mean, I'd offer to help you all kill my brother, but that's probably later on in your plans.” Lena spoke firmly.

“Ouch.” Overgirl grinned. “I mean, don't get me wrong, we had a Lex Luthor too. That wasn't going to change. He was crazy pants, but you know...” 

“Nice to know Nazi Lex Luthor is literally just the same.” Lena smirked.  
Kara frowned. “So, I need to bring you back to L-Corp and then Overgirl and me are going to go and remove some bad drug dealers.”

“Alright.” Lena nodded.

&^&

Later that day, Overgirl and Kara were hovering over a large apartment building. This was where the drug dealers were operating, according to Overgirl's research.

Kara spoke. “We do need to be careful. I don't want to create a large explosion, and Meth creation is extremely dangerous.” 

“I understand that.” Overgirl spoke. “No heat vision, and no super-claps. Or whatever you call them.”   
“I don't even know what to call them. I rarely use them. I know that I can blast the flesh off people's bones with the super-clap.” Kara shivered. “But that's just a bit too creepy for me right now.”

“Believe me, I understand. I felt bad when I used it the first time on humans.” Overgirl nodded. “Okay. Let's get down there.” 

When they landed on the roof, Kara looked down. “So, we'll start at the top, and work our way down. We don't need our costumes on for this. Best to not spoil the fun just yet.”   
“Understandable.” Overgirl spoke and changed out of her costume quickly.  
Kara did the same and then walked towards the door leading inside. “So, this is going to be one hell of a wild time.”  
“Indeed.” Overgirl nodded.

Kara broke the lock on the door easily, and both of them walked slowly inside. A man looked up from where he was standing, near an apartment door, and blinked in surprised. “What...” The man barely got out before Kara rushed over to him in the blink of an eye and spoke softly. “I am sorry.”   
She reached up and snapped the man's neck in an instant.  
He dropped dead and Overgirl spoke softly. “I suggest a clean sweep of the top floor before we move down.” 

“Exactly.” Kara spoke. She scanned the walls with her X-Ray vision and then made her way towards a group of people she saw.   
Overgirl followed, and when Kara opened the door, she saw three men looking bored. She spoke. “Hi, there.”

The three men jumped out of surprise and one of them spoke. “Uh. Who are you?”   
“Vengeance.” Kara grinned. She rushed over to the nearest man and broke his neck.  
“Boy, you keep killing people in such a boring manner, and I'm going to get sad.” Overgirl grinned.  
The other two men recovered from the shock and reached for guns.   
“Yeah, because that's how guns work.” Overgirl smirked and bent both gun barrels upwards rendering them useless.

The two men began to panic like most people would if they saw someone casually bend a gun barrel upwards.  
Overgirl punched her hand through one man's chest and yanked out his heart. She crushed it in her hand.  
“Absolutely brutal! More!” Kara grinned.  
The third man tried to scream in terror, but Overgirl tore his throat out before he could. The man dropped dead a split second later. 

Kara spoke. “Okay. That's three down. There's no one on this floor besides them, so time to head down to the fourth floor.”   
“I must say, killing bad people is a nice refreshing break from being evil and killing innocent people.” Overgirl spoke. “I am becoming more and more like you.”   
“I'm glad.” Kara spoke. “Evil people don't deserve to live.”

“So, at what point do we kill Neo-Nazis for maximum irony?” Overgirl laughed.  
“Oh, dear.” Kara grinned. “They would be so confused.”

“True. Maybe I'll Eobard them!” Overgirl spoke and raised up her left hand and vibrated it.  
Kara smirked. “Let's not tell Barry he's not as special as he thinks.”

“Good point. At least with Alex in a coma, we won't have to worry about him showing up any time soon.” Overgirl spoke.

“You'd be faster than him though.” Kara spoke.  
“True. Being as old as I am, I am indeed faster than him.” Overgirl smirked. 

“Well, let's get to the next floor.” Kara spoke.

&^&

The fourth floor stairway had a man looking extremely bored on the steps. Kara froze his face with her freeze breath before he could even react to their presence.  
The man dropped dead, as his brain was flash-frozen as well.

“Let's go.” Kara spoke.   
They made their way quickly through the fourth floor, finding it mostly empty. There were only two people in a small room. They both looked confused at Kara and Overgirl walking in. “Hello, gentlemen, time to die.” Overgirl grinned.

“Who are you two?” A man asked, and Kara shook her head. “It's nothing personal.” 

She rushed over and ripped the man's left arm off in the blink of an eye and shoved it into his chest, killing him before he could even react.  
The other man barely had time to react before Overgirl twisted his head on backwards.  
Kara spoke. “Okay. Let's scan the rest of the building now.”

A brief moment later, after a quick scan, Kara realized there were only two people left alive in the building. “Well. That's not a large group of people we killed.” She spoke.

Overgirl nodded. “True.”

&^&

They made their way down to the first floor quickly, and into a room with two other men. Kara reached one of them in the blink of an eye and ripped the man in half like a phone book. Blood sprayed everywhere.

Overgirl turned to the other man, and spoke. “Justice has arrived. Fear us.”   
Kara nodded. “For we are Justice made manifest. Tell the world, tell everyone you can, death is here for everyone.” 

They both rushed out of the building after that, leaving the man shaken.

&^&

Overgirl looked around the base and back at Kara. “You know, that was kind of nice. I'm still a little wired though, so uh....”   
“What?” Kara asked, confused.  
Overgirl walked over to Kara and kissed her.   
“I see.” Kara spoke and kissed Overgirl back. “Well, this promises to be interesting. Was not something I expected.”   
“We all need to be loved.” Overgirl spoke.   
They quickly shed their clothing, and moved towards the bedroom, kissing and touching each other.  
“Oh, this is so wild.” Kara smiled.

They landed on the bed and spent what seemed like hours exploring each other's body.   
At one point, both of them moaned “Oh, Kara.” only to then laugh at the absurdity.

When the hours of non-stop lovemaking ended, Kara panted. “Wow. That was something else.”   
Overgirl grinned. “Yes, that was indeed something. Whew. Have not been able to have fun that long before in a long time.” 

Kara smiled. “You and me, together, against the world. We will win.”

“Indeed!” Overgirl smiled.


	3. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 has next morning after-sex talk between Kara and Overgirl, Kara learns Lena has a naughty sense of humor, and then at the end, Barry arrives to tell her about Siren-X being freed, only for things to get even more complicated for him. :)  
> All this and a few other things! Let me know if you want to see anything else.

The next morning, Kara woke up and smiled. Last night was wonderful, not just for the lovemaking, but from taking care of some evil people.  
She didn't need to sleep that often, but she had indeed needed it.

Overgirl was standing by a wall, and frowning. “I think we need some kind of window. My X-ray vision isn't fun to constantly use just to see through this wall.”

“Whoops. I'll have to put one in.” Kara spoke and stood up out of the bed. “Everything was amazing last night.”   
“I'm glad you liked it! I hated the whole stupid hatred for gay people. It made no sense. We're freaking Naturally Pansexual. I saved some gay people. I saved my universe's Thea Queen so she could help guard the woman she loved, Siren-X.” Overgirl spoke.

“Wow. I didn't realize that.” Kara spoke.  
“I saved her and gave her my powers, so she could always protect. I hope she's okay.” Overgirl spoke.

“I bet she is.” Kara spoke. “So, let's stay here, together, as long as we can.”  
Overgirl grinned. “I like how you think.”

“Kryptonian Sex Drive is higher than a human's.” Kara grinned.  
“You're not wrong.” Overgirl smiled.

&^&

Kara looked down at Lena's office, and smiled. She walked in off the balcony. “Hi, Lena.”

“How are you, Kara?” Lena smiled up at her.  
“I'm doing good. Last night was something else. I know it's bad to kill people, but they were bad people.” Kara frowned.

“Well, as long as you know it's bad to kill people, that's a good thing.” Lena smirked.

“Haha. Also, last night, Overgirl and I got together.” Kara spoke.  
Lena blinked and then said. “Well, that's uh, something else entirely. Taking 'Go fuck yourself' to a whole new level.”

Kara groaned. “Lena! That's terrible. Also, don't swear, it's weird to hear you swear.”  
“You should hear me in the bedroom!” Lena smirked.  
Kara gasped. “Whoa. Lena....calm down.”

“I'm just saying, privately I swear sometimes.” Lena smiled. “You and Overgirl may be wacky, but I'm not going to judge.”   
“I'm glad.” Kara chuckled weakly.   
“Now then, if you had a successful foray out last night, what do you plan on doing now?” Lena asked.

“I'm not 100% certain yet.” Kara spoke.  
“Well, I would suggest probably taking it easy for awhile. Best to make sure no one figures out that it's you too soon.” Lena spoke.  
“Yeah. That's a good point. You will be a good help.” Kara beamed. “Killing evil people is in a way, an understandable thing, but most people won't accept it.”

“Like I said, as long as you only kill the bad people, I will be on your side.” Lena spoke.  
“For that, I am glad.” Kara spoke. “I will never want to hurt anyone who isn't evil.” 

&^&

A few hours later, Kara was floating in the air by the DEO, looking down at it. She was listening in, making sure they were all still in the dark. After listening for a few minutes, she was satisfied and left.   
She rushed towards the underground bunker she had refurbished, and smiled at Overgirl. “Hey.” 

“Hello, Kara.” Overgirl spoke. “What do you want to do today?”  
“I'm honestly not certain. I think we do need to wait a little bit so we don't get everyone too suspicious yet.” Kara grinned.

“Yeah. That's a good point.” Overgirl nodded.

“I'm thinking we'd really benefit from a few other people joining us, but I'm not certain who to trust just yet.” Kara spoke.

“Well, Lena is a good choice for now, and for who else, I am not certain.” Overgirl spoke. “Oh, wait! Let's rescue Siren-X!”

Kara grinned. “Perfect. Barry let slip where they were hiding her.”

&^&

“This cage does not fit you at all, my dear Laurel.” Overgirl smiled as she landed before the cage Siren-X was locked in.

Siren-X grinned. “Well, this is a surprise and a half! You're not dead! That's wonderful news!”

“And it's time to free you.” Overgirl spoke and punched the extremely strong glass wall. It shattered and Siren-X walked through. “Thanks, Boss! So, what do we plan on doing now?”

“Take over the world, but slowly. And not this world. Supergirl's world. With her help. She's no longer a goody-two shoes.” Overgirl smiled.  
“Well, that's a nice surprise.” Siren-X grinned.  
“Yes indeed.” Overgirl spoke. “Come, let's leave.”

&^&

Kara looked up as a tear in the fabric of reality appeared and Overgirl and Siren-X landed near her.  
“So, this promises to be interesting.” Siren-X grinned.

“I hope so!” Kara grinned. “Now, who else should we recruit?”

“I'm not sure.” Overgirl frowned. “Do you have any ideas, Kara?”

“Well, Barry won't like it, but we could go and recruit Eobard.” Kara laughed.  
“Oh, dear.” Siren-X grinned.

“Calm down, Satan.” Overgirl smirked. “You're not wrong, but no. I think we could at least get a certain Ava Sharpe to help us though.”

“Sara's girlfriend?” Kara asked. “Why her?”

“Because she's Eobard's mother.” Overgirl grinned.

Kara blinked and then laughed. “Wow. That's great.”  
“Yeah.” Siren-X chuckled. “Barry would have a field day.”

“Indeed.” Overgirl nodded.

&^&

An hour later, Kara was packing up her apartment to move fully to her underground base, when a portal opened up in the middle of the room. Barry jumped out of it. “So, Kara. I'm here to tell you that apparently Overgirl got better and just rescued Siren-X.” He panted. “Yeah, I'm a little freaked out here. Sorry. Wasn't what I expected.”

Kara smirked. “Clearly, when she rescued Siren-X, she forgot to look for all the hidden cameras.”   
Barry blinked. “Er, odd time for a joke, but that's fair point.”

“Oh, Barry. I was really hoping I could have delayed you knowing the truth until much later.” Kara shook her head. “Overgirl!” 

Overgirl seemingly appeared before Kara, tensing herself into a defensive posture. “We meet again, Barry Allen. I never had anything against you in the past. It was Eobard's plans to attack your wedding.”

Barry blinked a few times. “Wait. Hold on, Kara, when did you turn evil?!”  
“A short time before we murdered 8 people.” Kara spoke. “To be fair, I was the one to rip one of them in half like a phone book.” 

Barry grimaced and looked like he was going to throw up. “Of all the things I could accept, you turning evil was not one of them. Eobard confessing his undying love for me would make more sense!” 

Overgirl laughed. “Oh, boy. That would make some sense, honestly, based on his obsession.”   
Barry shivered. “Kara. Please. You can't do this.”   
“It's already happened. You better leave me alone and go back to your home dimension, or I'll break your spine for the second time.” Kara spoke firmly.

Barry winced. “Kara. You know I'll stop you. This isn't allowed. You can't turn bad.”

“You couldn't even hurt me if you tried.” Kara smirked. “Also, you're not special.”  
She lifted up her hand and vibrated it.   
Barry grimaced.   
“So, leave, Barry, because the next time we meet, I will destroy you. This is my world. Not yours. I'll leave your world alone as long as you leave me alone.” Kara spoke firmly.

Overgirl spoke. “I'm nearly 100 years old, Barry, I am faster than you are. You can break the light barrier rarely, under extreme circumstances. But me? I can go 100 times the speed of light as easily as you can breathe.” 

Barry winced. “Alright. I understand. I will leave, but Kara...this is a lot to take in.”  
“I know.” Kara spoke. “I am truly sorry. I never want to hurt good people. I only want to kill bad people, but if the good people try to stop me, I will hurt them.” 

Barry frowned, but said nothing, and rushed back through the portal a moment later.  
Kara grumbled. “That did not go the way I wanted.”

“Damnit.” Overgirl spoke. “I'm going to have to work on a Dimensional Anchor or something. To lock us off.”

“We may not need to do that.” Kara spoke. “I'll see how Ava feels, and if that doesn't work, I'll talk to Caitlin. Killer Frost is the bane of all speedsters. So, Barry would have a hell of a time fighting her.” 

“Hmm. That's a good point. Caitlin probably has no clue how powerful she is either.” Overgirl spoke. “You could use that against her to get her on your side if needed.”

&^&

“So, why did you want to see me?” Ava Sharpe asked. “You called Sara, and she said you wanted to see me in person.”  
Kara spoke. “I've decided to render bad people harmless on my world, and Barry kind of found out recently. And well, I need to recruit someone like you on my side.” 

“Ow. Barry would not like to know you kill people, that's for certain.” Ava spoke.

“I know. I will never hurt innocent people. But I will remove bad people. Plus, unlike Barry, I know now you are Eobard's mother.” Kara spoke.

Ava winced. “Damnit. Very few people know that.”  
“Overgirl told me. We're working together.” Kara spoke.

“Whoa. Okay. That would really freak out Barry for certain.” Ava spoke. “Okay. Meloni Thawne is my name, and I will help you.”

“Thank you.” Kara smiled.

&^&

“So, Lena, thanks for agreeing to move here to the base.” Kara spoke.  
“From what you told me, it's kind of needed.” Lena nodded. “I don't mind moving here. So, your plans have gotten foiled by the good guys, and since you don't want to hurt them, you want to protect me from their interference.”   
“Exactly!” Kara smiled.

Overgirl chuckled. “Siren-X and Ava are doing more research to determine what our next target is.”   
“All things considered, I've killed bad people myself.” Lena frowned. “That's why I trust you, Kara. With all of this. Because you would not hurt innocent people.”

“Thank you, Lena. I promise I will never hurt innocent people.” Kara spoke.   
Overgirl looked down at her hands and simply frowned.


	4. Deconstructionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: Ava explains Barry's future history to both KAra and Overgirl, and then later introduces herself to Barry in full. And decides to ruin his day a bit. LAter on, Overgirl and Kara devise a strategy.  
> Sorry for a short chapter.

2 hours later...

“So, we have to be prepared to Barry to come by again with an army.” Overgirl spoke.  
Ava spoke. “Let me take care of this. Believe me. I know how to deal with him. I'm not a bad person either, but I can stop him from causing problems with us. All I have to do is spoil the future for him. It will cripple him.” 

Kara blinked. “How bad can his future be here, exactly?”   
Ava took a deep breath. “He kills Eobard with his bare hands after Eobard kills Iris. This is set in stone and can never be changed.”

Overgirl whistled. “Yeah. That would do it.”

Ava frowned. “I wish I didn't have to break him like that, but it will stop him.”

“Alright. Do it.” Kara spoke. “I don't want to hurt him, honestly, but using psychological warfare works here.

“Exactly.” Lena spoke, silent until now.

&^&

Barry looked up as Ava Sharp entered the main room at S.T.A.R labs. “What brings you here, Ava? Did I forget Sara's birthday?”

“No.” Ava chuckled. “Plus, she'd throw darts at you if you did that. I came here to deliver bad news based on the fact I am from the future. Really bad news.”

“Well, considering the recent issues, I can't think any news could be worse. I just found out Kara turned evil.” Barry frowned.  
Cisco shivered. “That's so messed up man. Especially working with Overgirl. That would be like if I turned evil and started working with Eobard.”

Barry winced, but couldn't blame Cisco.  
Caitlin looked sour and Ava spoke. “In many ways, you were like a son to him, Cisco. Killing you would have broken his heart.” 

“Eobard has a heart?” Caitlin asked sarcastically.

“Hold on, how do you know...oh, right, from the future.” Cisco spoke.  
“From Eobard's time, honestly. So to speak. You see, I was the original all the clones were based on. Pretending to be a clone was not a challenge.” Ava spoke. “My real name is Meloni Thawne. I am Eobard's mother.”

With that she blurred in place, and suddenly was wearing a costume that looked like a white version of Eobard's suit.  
“Well, this is awkward.” Barry winced. “But as long as you aren't as evil as your son....”

“No, I am not as evil as my son. But I have been itching for no longer holding my powers back. That being said, Kara sends her regards.” Ava smirked.   
Barry winced. “Crap.”

“The real problem is, ironically, you eventually do kill Eobard Thawne with your bare hands, but not until after he kills Iris. It's a set event in time. Nothing can stop it. It cements everything. It causes so many events on it's own.” Ava smirked.

Barry shivered. “That's pretty rude to tell me that. You'll know I'll try to stop that.”

“You can't. Too many changes. It's a protected moment in time.” Ava chuckled. “You can't win here, Barry. No way, no how. Iris is doomed to die at the hands of your greatest enemy.” 

Barry winced.   
Cisco grimaced. “Are we sure you're not as evil as Eobard?”

“No, Cisco, because I would have stabbed you by now.” Ava smirked.

Cisco gulped.  
Barry spoke firmly. “Get out of here, please. I'm getting very tired of people becoming evil around me.”

“Look, I'm not even evil. I just know Kara cleaning up the bad people doesn't affect you, so you need to leave her alone.” Ava spoke firmly.

“So, you decided to come here to depress me?” Barry winced.  
“Fair enough.” Ava grinned. “Well, I'm going to go. Also, Kara wanted me to tell you her and Overgirl are together. So, there's that.”

Cisco winced. “That's all sorts of messed up.”  
“Hey, no one complained about when Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn got married on Kara's Earth!” Ava smirked.

“I don't care about that. I just didn't really need that mental image of Kara and Overgirl together like that.” Barry groaned.

“Too bad.” Ava smirked and rushed off.

&^&

“Well, Barry's thrown through a loop.” Ava grinned as she appeared near Kara.  
Kara chuckled. “Good.”   
Ava nodded. “He's kind of more traumatized by the revelation you and Overgirl are together!”

“Oh, dear.” Overgirl laughed.  
“Well, maybe that will keep him from interfering with my plans then.” Kara smiled. “Anyhow, do you think Sara could be swayed to join me? At the very least, that will really mess with Barry and Oliver if they try to fight me.” 

“I'm not 100% certain on that.” Ava smiled. “Don't worry though, the good guys aren't going to bother you anytime soon.”

“Good, the next group of people to eliminate should be a little bigger.” Kara spoke. “So, let's have you zoom around and look for some crazy criminal gangs.”   
“I have no complaints.” Ava grinned and rushed off.

“While I have no complaints about this, I wonder what are our plans for Alex? Putting her into a coma, and having me go back later, get her, and store her somewhere where people wouldn't expect to look for her isn't the most valid of long term plans.” Overgirl spoke.

Siren-X nodded. “We have to be careful how we handle this for certain.”

Kara smiled. “Alex will be fine, we don't have to worry. After this new bout of bad people, if we get figured out, we'll keep Alex as a bargaining chip. I'm not a Machiavellian Supervillain but, I know how to make people not pick a fight with me.” 

“You're not an idiot, that's for sure.” Overgirl smirked.  
“Thank you, my evil twin.” Kara grinned. “If the good guys try to pick a fight, I'll just tell them about Alex. Now then, Overgirl, do me a favor and go to Barry's world and keep an ear out for Barry's plans. I have a feeling he'll run towards Oliver soon.” 

“Should I scare them?” Overgirl grinned.  
“It might not be needed. Just report to me on any meeting you can see. I have a feeling they'll try something soon.

“No problem at all.”


	5. Diamond Breaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5! It starts with Barry talking to Oliver and Felicity until Overgirl ruins their day by traumatizing Oliver.  
> Kara and Overgirl later talk with Ava about Sara, then eventually, Barry shows up again, with Felicity, and Sara, and Sara decides to have a Heel Turn moment.  
> All this and more. Tonight on World News Tonight with Peter Jennings! Wait, no. My bad.

“Hold on a moment. You're telling me Kara went off the deep end and is killing people? What the hell?!” Oliver groaned.  
Felicity winced. “That's really bad.”

“It gets a lot worse.” Barry frowned. “She's working with Overgirl, who somehow came back from being dead.”

“What the fuck?” Felicity groaned. “I don't even like swearing, but this is the one time it's needed.”

“I agree.” Oliver shivered. “Why would they ever work together, even if Kara turned evil? You'd think that would be more like a literal clash of the titans.”

“There's an even worse bit of news, Overgirl doesn't have a bad heart any more, and I dare say, she's faster than I am.” Barry winced.  
“Well, we're screwed then!” Felicity winced.

“How in the world is she faster than you?” Oliver winced.  
“Because as she said to me, she can go 100 times faster than the speed of light as easily as I can breathe.” Barry frowned.

“Well, it's nice to know that you're not the only one who can violate the laws of physics.” Oliver groaned. “Okay. Any good news?”

“Kara just wants to stay on her world and kill all the bad people.” Barry frowned. “So, I figure as long as we don't bother her, things should be okay.”

“I mean, I don't blame you for not wanting to talk her out of it.” Oliver winced. “Sounds like a losing proposition indeed.”

“I honestly don't know what to do here.” Barry shivered.

“Leave Kara alone. That's all you have to do.” A voice spoke and suddenly Overgirl appeared.

“AH!” Felicity yelped.  
Overgirl smirked. “It's really that simple. Got it?”  
Oliver winced. “This isn't really fair here.”

“I'm not going to kill anyone good. I work with Kara on this. All we are doing is getting rid of the bad people.” Overgirl spoke.

“I trust you as far as I can throw a bus.” Oliver grumbled.  
Overgirl smirked, and picked Oliver up off the ground and raised him into the air with one hand. The move was so fast even Barry didn't see it. “While I don't doubt you have a healthy lack of trust for me, don't think for a second I've forgotten you killed my Oliver. Kara may not want to hurt the good guys, but if you try to attack us, I will vaporize you before you took your first steps as a baby, and I can do that. Because no spooky zombie cares about anyone other than speedsters.” 

With that threat finished, Overgirl dropped Oliver, and vanished seemingly in the blink of an eye.  
Oliver rubbed his sore throat. “You know, I'm going to go retire now.” 

“Someone give me Kara's powers so I can go kick her ass.” Felicity grumbled.

“I think we're going to need a lot of help for this one.” Barry shivered.

&^&

“Okay, I totally decided to scare Oliver a bit!” Overgirl grinned.  
Kara chuckled. “That's fair.”

“No one is going to mess with you, now.” Overgirl smiled.  
“I'm glad.” Kara spoke.  
Ava rushed into the room. “Okay. So, I totally found a nice group of people for you to kill. They're illegal arms dealers.” 

“Now that promises to be entertaining.” Kara smiled.  
“I think it should work just fine.” Ava smiled.  
“Alright. Now, to really mess with Oliver, get Sara on our side.” Kara grinned.

“I can do that.” Ava smirked. She rushed off.

“Now, before we go and kill some people, let's have a bit of fun.” Overgirl smiled.

“You have my attention.” Kara grinned and kissed Overgirl. “It's honestly not as weird as I thought it would be to make out with myself.”

“Haha.” Overgirl smiled.

&^&

After some fun in the bedroom, Kara and Overgirl prepared to go to where the illegal arms dealers were.   
Ava rushed over to them. “So, I'm getting Sara on our side, she'll be stopping by later.”  
“Good to know!” Kara smiled.  
“Siren-X doesn't want to come with us, she's working on contacting my Thea and getting her to come help us in case Oliver bothers us again.” Overgirl smiled.

“I figured scaring him might not work 100%.” Kara smiled.

“Exactly.” Overgirl spoke.

Before they could go onwards, a breach opened up and Barry rushed through with Cisco, Sara, Felicity, who looked angry, and a few other people.

Kara groaned. “Alright, Barry, I'm through playing nice.”

Sara smiled. “I don't blame you for playing nice until now.”  
Barry winced. “Sara...”

“I'm sorry, but I will always be with Ava.” Sara spoke and walked over and stood besides Ava.  
Kara smiled. “Looks like love will conquer everything, Barry.”

“Kara. We just want to help you, okay?” Cisco spoke.

“I don't need any help. I just need you to leave me alone. All of you.” Kara spoke.  
Felicity winced. “I cannot believe Sara turned against us. Ava's working with a freaking Nazi!” 

Overgirl smirked. “Yes, well, we can't all be perfect. Besides, I'm very protective of those I care for. Even if they look just like me.” 

Sara frowned. “The thing is, I will always trust Ava. I'm sorry, Barry, but that's just how it is.”

“Wonderful.” Felicity winced.  
“Leave, Barry.” Kara spoke. “IF you continue to antagonize me, I will hurt you, and I will block off my world from your interference.” 

“It's a bit difficult to get a Dimensional Anchor, but yes.” Overgirl spoke.

“Kara. Please.” Barry spoke.  
“Leave me alone. Or my first action will be to perform heart surgery on Cisco.” Kara spoke and raised up her hand and vibrated it.

“Why does everyone mean want to Eobard me?!” Cisco winced and resisted the urge to actually cower in fear.

Barry winced. “Kara! Please...”

“Last chance, Barry. Leave or I'll start breaking spines in the right way to paralyze.” Kara spoke.

“Maybe if we just kill Overgirl again you'll go back to normal!” Felicity growled, still angry at everything that had happened. 

Overgirl smirked. “The only reason Kryptonite from any other universe affected me even the slightest was because I was weakened. Do you know how hard it was to even get me that weakened? The fools who attacked me basically tried to destroy the sun itself!” 

Felicity glared at Overgirl with full contempt. “You are a monster beyond even the Nazis.”  
“Blah, blah, blah. You nuked a city too, Felicity.” Overgirl smirked.

Felicity growled. “That's not something I wanted to do!”

“Enough.” Kara spoke. “Felicity, you, and Barry, Cisco, everyone, get the fuck off my planet now.” 

Barry frowned. “Kara....”  
“No talking. Leave. Or I'll send you back to Iris as a Eunuch.” Kara spoke, and her eyes glowed.

“Calm down there, honey.” Overgirl grinned.

“Honey!?” Felicity gasped.  
“Yes, we're together. We're the same basically. I thought of all the people ever, you would be progressive.” Kara grinned.  
“That is not what bothers me!” Felicity groaned. “Ugh, this is all messed up.”

“Like I said, get off my planet.” Kara spoke.  
“Fine. Let's go, Barry.” Felicity grumbled.

Barry frowned, and the group left as quickly as they came.  
Kara groaned. “What else could happen to ruin my day?”

“That would probably be me.” J'onn spoke as he landed before Kara.  
“Well, Fuck.” Kara snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly working on this more and more. LEt me know what you all think.


	6. Frozen Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6! J'onn and Kara talk, eventually J'onn leaves her alone. Angry Kara and Overgirl go out looking for trouble and kill some bad people. Kara recruits the Silver Banshee and Livewire. And other stuff happens.

“Kara!” J'onn admonished.  
“Look, am I a little mad Barry did a run around and got in contact with you before coming here? Yes. I'm a little mad. I wanted my fun to not be interrupted by the good guys right now. You know I'm stronger than you. Don't even attempt to fight me.” Kara grumbled.

J'onn winced. “Kara. This isn't right. You know that.” 

“Damnit, this is why I didn't want the good people to bother me, because I promised Lena I would only kill the bad people!” Kara grumbled.

Sara frowned. “I think I don't need to be here.”   
Ava hugged her. “It's okay. I'll bring you inside.”

They rushed off and Kara continued to glare at J'onn. “Leave me alone, J'onn!”

“You know we'll stop you.” J'onn spoke firmly.

“Stop taking my choices away from me! Seriously. Let me do what I want, because I am the only one who has the guts to kill bad people who deserve it!” Kara growled.

“There is no reason to do this.” J'onn spoke.  
“Oh, shut up.” Kara grumbled. “I am sick and tired of people telling me what I can and cannot do. I am a literal God compared to humans. Just let me purge the evil ones. I'm not feeling like committing genocide on the Green Martians...” 

J'onn grimaced. “Kara, please. This isn't you.” 

“I killed one person and Alex treated me as though I literally was responsible for the Armenian Genocide!” Kara snapped. “So, no, I'm going to be the type of good person who knows sometimes you have to kill the bad guys. Go do something more useful with your time. Like creating hybrid White/Green Martians with your girlfriend and go and repopulate your race!” 

J'onn winced and Overgirl chuckled. “You're in over your head here, J'onn. You weren't like my world's J'onn.” 

“I don't even want to know about your world's version of myself.” J'onn winced. “Look, Kara, this isn't going to stop at just me.” 

“It will, because I will throw you into a volcano to stop you.” Kara spoke. “We both know your fear of fire is more psychological than anything.” 

J'onn flinched. Kara was correct, after all. “Kara. Please.”

“Leave me alone, J'onn.” Kara spoke.  
“Even if I leave, others will come.” J'onn spoke.

“I don't care!” Kara yelled and the ground beneath her rolled as if it was a liquid.  
The show of sheer force of will made J'onn take a step back.  
He frowned. “I will leave, but I will be back.”

“Fine.” Kara groaned.  
J'onn rushed off and Overgirl frowned. “So, how do you want to handle things?”

“I don't know. I don't want to have a large battle right now!” Kara groaned.  
“Let's just go to the city, and walk around looking for trouble.” Overgirl spoke. “That's not too difficult.”

“Sadly, you're correct.” Kara spoke.

&^&

“Ladies, you sure picked the wrong part of town to walk into.” A man spoke as a large group of men came seemingly out of the darkness of an alleyway. The sun had just recently set, and Kara and Overgirl were looking for trouble.   
Kara grinned. “Oh, this is so not your day.”   
She rushed over to the nearest man and broke his neck in an instant.  
The rest of the men panicked and Overgirl systematically destroyed them by ripping their hearts out.  
“Well, that was fun!” Kara spoke. “That's what I needed. Good grief. Alright. Now then...where do we go from here?”

“I don't know.” Overgirl spoke and ate one of the hearts.  
“Well, hopefully the good guys really won't bother us right now.” Kara grumbled.  
“Hey, now, don't let them sour your mood.” Overgirl smiled.

“Okay.” Kara spoke.  
Overgirl hugged her. “Hey, it's okay. I'll be here to guard you at all times.”  
“Thank you. I'm feeling like it might be time to recruit a few other people though.” Kara spoke.

“That's fine.” Overgirl spoke.  
“I'm thinking Livewire and Silver Banshee would help the best.” Kara spoke.  
“Positively shocking.” Overgirl smirked.  
“Haha.” Kara groaned.  
“Seriously though, that's a good idea. How do you plan on getting them exactly?” Overgirl asked.

“I know where they are, so it won't be too hard.” Kara spoke. “Livewire isn't in prison, and Silver Banshee still is, so I can get Livewire on my side.” 

“Be careful.” Overgirl spoke. “I gleamed a lot of information on your world as well as Barry's.”

“I will.” Kara spoke. “Now then, let's go back, because I want to get distracted from my sour mood.”  
“I can help with that!” Overgirl grinned.

&^&

The next day....

“Kara.” Sara spoke.  
Kara looked up from the book she was reading on the couch, and smiled. “Hey, Sara. Don't regret being on the side of the 'bad guys?”

Sara smiled. “You're not a bad person, Kara. I've met bad people. I've worked with bad people. Killing actually evil people is never a bad thing. I know Barry and company will never accept it, but I do. I understand. I was trained by the League of Assassins. They're not exactly known for being good people.” 

“Yeah. That does make sense.” Kara grinned. “So, today, I'm going to go off to recruit a lady who is literally living lightning. The only reason she can even hurt me is because lightning struck me and her at the same time, and part of me mixed with her, and the lightning gave her Superpowers thanks to me.” 

“That's quite a bit awkward.” Sara nodded.  
“True! But she can literally give you the Shocker!” Kara smirked.  
Sara laughed. “Wow. I did not expect you to have a naughty sense of humor.”  
Kara nodded. “I am full of surprises.”

“Okay. Well, I do look forward to meeting her then.” Sara smirked.  
Ava appeared suddenly and said. “Don't forget about me now!” 

Kara grinned. “You two really are great at cheering me up.”

Overgirl walked into the room and over to Kara and smiled. “So, Kara's going to go out and find Livewire.”  
“Yep. Which means I want you to go rescue Silver Banshee from her imprisonment. Knowing how your powers work at such a heightened manner, you can probably detect her breathing.” Kara spoke.

“I can hear distinct differences, yes.” Overgirl spoke. “Alright. I can do that.”

&^&

The noise made Sihoban look up in confusion. She nearly stumbled backwards at Overgirl standing outside her cell. “What the hell!?”

“Kara's decided to kill all the bad people, and she wants me to bring you to her.” Overgirl spoke.  
“I'm not going to question that. But why send her Evil Nazi Twin after me?” Sihoban shivered.

“Kara forgot subtlety.” Overgirl smirked. “Plus, her friends keep getting in her way. We're recruiting help in case they keep causing problems. She's bringing Livewire to help....so...”

“Great, I get you instead of Kara.” Sihoban winced.  
“Call me Overgirl. That is what I go by.” Overgirl spoke.  
“Alright. So, Kara working with you is beyond surreal.” Sihoban frowned.  
“I can understand that.” Overgirl spoke. “But it's time for you to help Kara.”   
“I can do that.” Sihoban spoke. “I'm a bit surprised, to be honest, Kara removing the bad people, sounds like she'd remove me first.”

“Kara is still very friendly.” Overgirl smiled. “She only kills bad people who deserve it. Not people who like to scream a lot.”   
Sihoban chuckled slightly. “Well, fair enough.”

&^&

Livewire almost just jumped a foot in the air when she heard Kara call her name.  
“Kara!” Livewire spoke.  
“Hello.” Kara smiled and landed. “I've decided to get rid of the bad people in the world, and I want your help to do so.”

“That is awkward.” Livewire winced.  
“I know it seems like that, but I think you'll be a good choice. I'm also getting Silver Banshee. So, you can team up again. I also have help from my literal evil twin who is 100 years old.” Kara grinned.

“What?” Livewire winced. “That's pretty weird.”  
“She's also a Nazi.” Kara smirked.  
“What the?!” Livewire winced. “One thing at a time, please.”  
Kara smiled. “She's far different than the rest, being like me. However, I know you will help me, so please, come with me.”

Livewire shivered. “Alright.”

&^&

“Here she is, Ms. America! Wait....” Kara giggled.

Livewire groaned and Sihoban shook her head. “You know, this is going to take awhile to get used to for certain, but I think I can live with this.”  
“Same here.” Livewire spoke.

“So....how are we going to do this?” Sihoban asked.  
“Well, if anyone attacks, we'll have you help us fight them. I don't want people to bother me while we take care of the really bad people. You two aren't exactly gun smugglers or evil murderers after all.” Kara grinned.

“No...” Livewire frowned.

“Look, we need all the help we can get if the good guys attack.” Kara spoke. “Overgirl can fight damn near everything by herself, but I'd rather she be the nuclear option.” 

“That is understandable.” Livewire spoke.

“Plus, Overgirl hid Alex away somewhere safe in a coma, so if anyone really wants to try to fight us, we can always use that against them.” Kara spoke.” Prevent them from attacking is probably the best plan if scaring them off doesn't work.” 

Sihoban shivered. “Honestly, you scare me with how well you've planned.”  
“I'm literally smarter than all humans on Earth.” Kara smirked.

“Whoa.” Sihoban blinked.  
Overgirl spoke. “The interesting thing to note, of all the adventures I've had in the multiverse, there was one version of Superman more powerful than even I was, but he tended to not get involved in fighting. So, I don't think we have to worry about him getting involved.”

“Good grief, what does he do for fun, go back in time and shrug off the Big Bang?” Kara laughed.  
“I wouldn't put it past him, honestly.” Overgirl nodded. “That being said, I don't think we have to worry about him being called.”

“Good. I'd hate to have to go grab Doomsday.” Kara spoke.  
“I'm pretty sure he'd pick up Doomsday, curl him into a ball, and use him as a basketball.” Overgirl chuckled.  
Kara grinned. “Okay then. Wow. Well, let's concentrate on planning that attack on those illegal arms dealers.”

“Can I join that?” Livewire asked.  
“At the moment, I want to just go with Overgirl on these missions to purge the bad guys. Eventually, sure, you can join us.” Kara spoke.

“Let's just hope those good guys won't bother us soon.” Lena spoke and walked into the room.

“Exactly, Lena.” Kara smiled. “But if they do, all of you fighting together should stop them.”  
Lena nodded. “I trust you, Kara, simply because you only want to hurt bad people.”  
“See, I'm fine with doing that.” Livewire spoke.

“If all works out, this won't be a hard problem to deal with.” Kara smiled.  
“Good point.” Overgirl spoke.

“I'm reasonably certain the good guys won't bother us again any time soon.” Kara smiled.  
“Let's hope not!” Livewire spoke.


	7. Dragon Slayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7! J'onn has a meeting with Superman, which doesn't go his way. Felicity, Barry, Oliver and others continue to scheme a way to stop Kara. Caitlin refuses to help the group, and Oliver tries to recruit Ricardo Diaz, because he's that desperate. :P Also, his plans fail as Earth-X Thea Queen makes her appearance.  
> At the end of the Chapter, a special guest arrives to ruin Kara's fun.

Superman winced. “Look, I get that all of this is a complete mess, but I know Kara. Please, I don't want to fight her, and I trust her.”  
J'onn winced. “Kal-El.”

“I get that you hate what she's doing, J'onn, but the first few years I was Superman, I killed people too. That's why the police hated me at first. We all have a learning process. If you want to get me to go after Kara, you have to provide enough evidence that she has gone off the deep end to actually endanger innocent lives.” Superman spoke.

J'onn frowned. “This isn't right, Kal-El.”  
“I'm not happy either, but I will not stop her right now.” Superman spoke firmly.

&^&

“We have got to stop Kara!” Felicity grumbled.  
Barry frowned but said nothing.  
“I don't like this either.” Iris spoke.  
Curtis frowned. “The big problem here is how powerful she is. Right now, we cannot win this fight. We cannot fight her.”

“This is bullshit.” Felicity snapped.  
Oliver grimaced. “Honey...”

“No. I will not stand by and let Nazis corrupt good people any more. Let alone Kara be corrupted by Overgirl of all people.” Felicity growled. “I will stop them if I have to find a way to do so by myself!” 

“That is suicide.” J'onn spoke as he landed. “The only way to stop Kara at the moment is to fight her with absolutely overwhelming odds. We will need an army far greater than ever before assembled.” 

“It's two people!” Felicity spoke. “Even with their powers.”

“Kara alone could reshape the continents themselves.” J'onn spoke firmly.   
Barry shivered. “With how powerful Overgirl is...”  
“Especially with Ava and Sara on her side.” Oliver spoke. “They'll know our weaknesses.” 

“Yes. This really isn't good. We have to stop her.” Barry spoke.

“If we push her too far, she could break completely.” J'onn spoke.

“We have to try something.” Iris spoke.  
“My plan to get Superman involved has failed, he does not want to fight her when all she wants to do is hurt bad people.” J'onn spoke. 

“Great.” Felicity grumbled. “Can Barry go and summon Eobard to help us....”

“Ouch.” Barry winced. “I'd rather not do that, Felicity.”   
“I don't think he'll be able to help us much either.” Oliver frowned.

“Maybe we should leave them alone.” Cisco spoke. “Don't judge me for saying this.”  
Barry frowned but understood Cisco's choice.  
Oliver winced.

&^&

While the good guys were meeting, Kara was busy having a bit of fun.  
“Oooh, baby.” Kara groaned happily as Overgirl kissed her back.  
“Hold on, dear, all I did was kiss your back.” Overgirl chuckled.  
“Shush, Overgirl.” Kara grinned.  
“Here I go.” Overgirl spoke as she trailed kisses down Kara's back.  
“Oh, yeah.” Kara spoke.

&^&

After quite a bit of fun in bed, Kara was standing up and facing the window she had installed. The underground bunker may have forced the window to be a bit awkwardly angled, but she could see out it to the sky, and most of National City.

People may hate her for killing bad people, but she was making her city safe, and in time, people would see she had the right idea. Kara shook her head to clear her thoughts, and walked over and got dressed.  
“Ahhh.” Overgirl spoke, sounding disappointed.  
“Haha.” Kara grinned. “But I'm not quite ready to walk around without clothes on. Kryptonians are not nudists.” 

“Heh.” Overgirl chuckled.

&^&

“No.” Caitlin Snow spoke firmly.  
Cisco winced. “Come on, Caitlin. Please. We need all the help we can get.”   
Caitlin frowned. “I'm not fighting Kara. That's not fair to me or her.”   
“Kara's dangerous. We wouldn't ask you to help us if it wasn't this big of a deal. Please.” Barry asked.

“I will not fight her simply because I know the pull of darkness. It is something even I can feel. I will not let myself be swayed by turning against people. I did that once before, and I will not do that again.” Caitlin spoke. “I am certain you can do this without me, or Killer Frost. I will not be swayed.”

“Caitlin, if you don't help us, we're going to be forced to do something insane like get Eobard to help us! I don't want to work with Eobard!” Cisco groaned.

Barry winced.  
Caitlin chuckled slightly. “I'm sorry, but you must find a way to get through to Kara without me.”   
She looked at the nearest wall, and then stepped towards it. “I'm sorry, my friends.”  
With that, she turned to mist and vanished through the wall.

“Okay...that's new.” Cisco winced.

&^&

“Hold up. You want my help? In what alternate universe do you think I would ever help you?” Ricardo Diaz laughed.  
Oliver winced. “I don't like this either, but I need to assemble an army of everyone both good and bad to stop Kara and Overgirl. Two super-powerful beings working together isn't something I can deal with on my own.”   
Diaz frowned. “Seriously, why recruit me?”

“I need literally everyone.” Oliver spoke. “I really do. This is a serious issue.”   
“So, you say everyone, and I get that, but so far, it seems like all you did was come alone here.” Diaz shrugged. “I mean, I get that you'd kick my ass in a fight, but I still am confused here. This is weirder than when your sister talked to me.” 

“Thea never talked to you.” Oliver winced. “Unless the Flash broke the time-line again.”  
“Right, sorry, that wasn't your sister. My bad. Looked exactly like your sister, with a scar on her face.” Diaz spoke.

“Oh man, you weren't supposed to ruin my reveal just yet, Diaz.” A voice spoke and suddenly Thea Queen stood across from Oliver.   
Oliver almost jumped a foot in the air and spoke. “Who are you?”

“Through a mirror darkly, I thus appear.” Thea smirked and seemed to blur in place, only to suddenly wear a costume that looked like Overgirl's.  
“Crap.” Oliver winced.  
“Yep. Earth-X Thea Queen at your service. Call me Uber Thea. Given Overgirl's powers, to protect the person I care for. Not that I did well, considering she went to your world and was captured. But thankfully Overgirl rescued Siren-X.” Uber Thea spoke.

“Gay Nazis. Well, that's a surprise and a half.” Diaz chuckled.  
“Indeed.” Uber Thea smirked. “So, you really are so scared of a Kara who wants to only kill bad people, that you want an alliance of true insanity?” 

Oliver winced. “Kara just needs to stop. That's it.”

“Too bad, so sad.” Uber Thea smirked. “You won't win this one, Oliver. Leave Kara alone, before the consequences are dire beyond imagining.” 

Oliver frowned. “We can't just let Kara do this.”

“It's not up to you, Oliver. This is your final warning. Abandon this foolish quest or suffer in ways you could not even imagine.” Uber Thea spoke.

&^&

Kara looked up as Uber Thea landed before her. “I think I finally got Oliver to leave you alone.” 

Overgirl smiled. “It's good to know finally we got through to him.”   
“Me too.” Kara spoke.  
“I will continue to monitor the situation and I will let you know.” Uber Thea spoke.   
“I know people probably want me to reconquer my world, but I'm content with being here.” Overgirl spoke.

“Our world isn't a concern to me either. Nor is it a concern to Siren-X.” Uber Thea spoke and wandered off in search of her girlfriend.

Kara smiled. “The good news is I am certain no one will mess with us again.”   
“Me too.” Overgirl spoke.

“Okay. So, let's go after those illegal gun runners tonight finally.” Kara spoke and looked at her hands. “It's time to cause catastrophic heart failure!”   
“That seems friendly.” Overgirl smirked.

Kara raised up her hand and vibrated it. “Fine, I'll just Eobard everyone.”  
“That works too!” Overgirl grinned.

“Kara!” A voice spoke loudly.  
“Ah. Man...the fun police are here.” Kara frowned.

“Eliza Danvers....” Overgirl grinned. “I wonder what brings you here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More updates will come in time. I promise.


	8. Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8! Eliza's confrontation does not go as planned. Later, Overgirl visits Barry and decides to teach him a lesson by ripping his left arm off! He'll get better. Then even later, a new ally arrives. One Supergirl Prime! Otherwise known as a certain actress from our world, who plays Alex Danvers. :)

“Your friends are very disappointed in you.” Eliza spoke simply, ignoring Overgirl.

Kara spoke firmly. “All I am doing is killing bad people. Alex is lying in a coma in a place only Overgirl can get to. If people don't stop bothering me, no one will ever see Alex again.”

Eliza grimaced. “You can't expect me of all people to accept that putting my daughter into a coma is somehow the best solution you could have come up with. I'm very disappointed in your choices.”

“You're not even my real mother!” Kara snapped. “I don't want to hurt innocent people. I've only attacked bad people! No one seems to care about that! I don't know why! Why can't people understand I don't want to hurt anyone good!” 

“Exactly.” Overgirl spoke.  
Eliza winced. “Why the hell would you ever ally yourself with Overgirl anyhow?” 

“Because she at least understands that killing bad people doesn't make you a monster. I know killing Morgan Edge was bad, but people turned against me, and I fled into hiding. She found me. She pointed out the insanity of what others did. Let me kill the bad people. There is literally nothing you can do to stop me. Not even my friends. I don't want to hurt them, but I will hurt them if they cause me problems.” Kara spoke firmly.

“Kara. Please. Think about this.” Eliza spoke softly.

Kara shook her head. “I'm sorry, Eliza, but this is me now. This has always been how I am. I will not back down. Leave now, or I'll exile you to the Phantom Zone.”

“That's a bit harsh.” Overgirl grinned.

Eliza grimaced. “Please, dear, don't be like this.”  
“I just want to be left alone to go after the bad people! Let me do that!” Kara shouted and the ground beneath her cratered from the sheer force of the shout. “You know what I can do. Overgirl can do all that and more, with a billion times the sheer power involved.” 

“Just leave, you're useless here.” Overgirl spoke.  
Eliza winced. “Kara...”  
“She speaks for me when she needs too, Eliza.” Kara spoke. “Please, leave. I don't even care who brought you. Just leave.”

Eliza frowned. “You're not going to make me leave, Kara, I know you.”

“I can make you leave. I can make you leave the solar system before you even have an understanding of what happened to you.” Overgirl smirked.

“Please.” Eliza spoke.  
“Just leave, alright.” Overgirl spoke.

Eliza winced, but understood she was outmatched, and left.

Kara groaned. “This is getting silly. I just want to go after the bad guys and everyone wants to show up and harass me!” 

“Hey, I'll be here to protect you always.” Overgirl walked over and kissed her. “I promise.”

“Good. Because at this point, I think the good guys are going to cheat.” Kara frowned.  
“Don't worry.” Overgirl hugged her. “I've got many plans in place no matter what they do to hurt you. I won't let them.”

“Thank you.” Kara spoke.

&^&

“Well, this is an awkward situation for certain.” Barry frowned.  
“Barry, I think it's time we did something extremely cruel.” Iris spoke firmly. “Caitlin left us and will not help us, and I am loathe to even begin to suggest this, but we need Eobard, Barry.”

Barry winced. “What exactly do you expect the both of us to do here? He doesn't have a chance in hell against Kara, let alone Overgirl.” 

“Look, I don't know what to do about all of this!” Iris grumbled.  
“Me neither!” Barry groaned. “Oliver is completely out of this. Evil Thea messed with him pretty bad.”

“Like I said earlier, do not bother us, and we will not bother you.” Overgirl spoke as she seemingly appeared in the middle of Barry and Iris's apartment.

Barry winced. “Why now?”  
“Why not. I can see you don't want to learn your lesson though, and as you've been warned, you will be punished.” Overgirl spoke and rushed over to Barry and picked him up off the ground. “Kara doesn't know I'm here. Kara doesn't need to know I was here, but to protect her, I will hurt people who are good people. I know how well the speed force protects you, Barry, but it will not heal you from every single wound you can receive. Know this, you will regenerate from this, but it will not be easy.” 

With that, she moved her other hand lightning quick and tore off Barry's left arm.

The pain didn't even hit for several seconds as Barry's eyes widened in shock.  
Overgirl dropped him to the floor and dropped the arm. “Let this be a valuable lesson, Barry Allen.”

She vanished.  
Barry began to scream in pain he didn't even know it was physically possible to feel.

&^&

“Hey, where did you go?” Kara asked Overgirl as Overgirl walked into their main room at the base.  
“I had a few errands to run.” Overgirl smiled. “So, did I miss anything?”

“No, sadly.” Lena spoke and looked up from the computer terminal she was reading. “Nothing exciting happened at all.”

“Well, you know, if you want, we can go get your girlfriend, Sam.” Overgirl grinned.

Lena blushed slightly. “While I am not surprised you know that, can we just not involve her with this just yet.” 

“Alright, Lena.” Overgirl spoke.  
Kara smiled. “I always felt a spark between you two.” 

Lena nodded. “Indeed. She's good for me.”  
“Well, I am going to go outside and look around.” Kara spoke. “I like this place, but I need to be outside more often.”

“Be careful. Your friends are mean.” Overgirl smirked.

“I know.” Kara nodded.

&^&

Kara looked up at the sky and smiled. She felt much better as soon as she got out of the underground bunker, even with the window she installed.  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She stood there for a few moments before the hair on the back of her neck stood up, and a moment later, something slammed into the ground in front of her.

The cloud of dust faded away a moment later, and Kara spoke. “Well, this is unexpected.”  
“Overgirl told me you might need some extra help. So I thought I'd come by to lend my hand.” The person in front of her spoke, and Kara smiled. “I'll take all the help I can get. So, what name do you go by? Obviously not Alex.” 

The woman who was a dead ringer for Alex Danvers grinned. “Call me Supergirl Prime. I have a very complicated history. I come from a world where you are a comic book character, and I played Alex Danvers on a TV show called Supergirl. Then I killed all of the cast and crew with your powers. They mostly all went gently into that good night. Some died screaming in agony.”

Kara shook her head. “Okay. That's pretty silly, a TV show based on me! What next a world where the TV show Supernatural is real!” 

“I hope not! Chuck is kind of an asshole!” Supergirl Prime laughed.  
Kara grinned. “I like you.”

“Thank you.” Supergirl Prime spoke.  
“So, now, I don't have to worry about a completely insane army fighting me, since no one can stop us now.” Kara grinned.  
“Not unless they have Cosmic Armor Thought Robot Superman on their side, with the powers of plot convenience.” Supergirl Prime grinned.

“OH, dear! Plot Convenience as a power?!” Kara laughed. “Comic books are weird.”  
“Indeed.” Supergirl Prime spoke.

&^&

Kara walked into the main room with Supergirl Prime in tow. Lena's eyes widened and Overgirl grinned. “I am so glad you decided to come.” 

“Why wouldn't I. This promises to be fun!” Supergirl Prime grinned.  
“Who is this?” Lena asked, confused.  
“Alex Danvers' duplicate. Supergirl Prime. All the powers of Supergirl, none of the sanity.” Overgirl grinned.  
“Hey!” Supergirl Prime frowned. “You're ruining everything!”  
“Now, now.” Overgirl grinned. 

Kara groaned. “This promises to be interesting. Sure will freak out everyone too!” 

“Yes indeed!” Overgirl grinned.  
“This is going to be so much fun.” Supergirl Prime smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't sue, Chyler.  
> I don't have money.


	9. Yellow Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9! It starts with Felicity and Oliver learning about Barry's injury, then goes to Barry being treated by Caitlin, and Jay Garrick helping the gang. Followed by Caitlin going and talking to Kara, Kara learning about what Overgirl did, and putting her in the dog house.   
> And other stuff happens too.

“She did what?!” Felicity yelled into the phone.  
Oliver winced at Felicity's shout.  
“Jesus. Okay. You take care of Barry. We'll figure something out.” Felicity groaned and hung up.  
“That was Iris, Overgirl ripped off Barry's left arm.” 

Oliver visibly recoiled. “What the fuck?!”  
“I don't know what to do here.” Felicity shivered.

“This is beyond us.” Oliver frowned. “I don't know what to do.”  
“Me neither.” Felicity groaned.

&^&

“Still don't want to get involved, Caitlin?” Iris growled.  
Caitlin winced and looked at Barry's arm, which was starting to heal slowly being pushed up against the stump.  
“The good news is Barry should recover. This is unrepresented though. I'm at a loss on how this will work.”Caitlin frowned. “Now, give me a moment, I need to get something in another room.”  
She left quickly.

Jay Garrick had been summoned there, and looked disturbed. “I have no clue about how this works either.”  
Barry winced. “I'm sorry for not getting everyone involved, but I was trying to keep it safe, and well...”

“It didn't work out for you, at all, Barry.” Iris frowned.

Barry took a deep breath. “Jay, on a scale of 1 to 10, with Savitar and Zoom being about a 6, Overgirl is a 10. 10 billion that is.

“Yeah. I figured this is one of those situations where we're going to need everything we can.” Jay nodded.  
“Exactly. We're going to need everyone, if we're even going to have a small chance of stopping Overgirl, and she's the one who seems to be controlling Kara.” Barry spoke.

Iris frowned. “Controlling her in a very awkward manner, for certain.”

“I'm not sure I understand.” Jay spoke, confused.  
“They're together in a relationship, Kara and Overgirl.” Barry winced.  
“Okay, that is a bit wild. What is that even called when it's your twin from another universe?” Jay asked, confused by the revelation.  
“Regardless, we need everyone, and I honestly, I think I need Eobard.” Barry spoke.

“That's a bit excessive, but I can understand.” Jay frowned.  
“I don't like it either, but Iris was the first one to suggest it, and at this point, I am out of options.” Barry frowned.

&^&

“Kara. I want to talk.” Caitlin spoke as she appeared through a breach.  
Kara spoke softly. “Alright. You came in peace. I'll do the same.”

“I told my friends I would never get involved and fight you, because of the pull of darkness in me. I sense it, and I understand it. Then Overgirl ripped off Barry's arm.” Caitlin spoke firmly.  
Overgirl winced. “He got better though.”

Kara grimaced. “Overgirl! That's not very nice.”  
“You wanted to make him a Eunuch!” Overgirl pouted.   
“Which would have hurt less!” Caitlin winced. “Look, please, Kara, I still don't want to hurt you. Despite that. I am very complicated. I know that much about my powers.” 

Overgirl spoke. “You're essentially a literal God. Your life span is infinite, like ours. Our worlds will be swallowed by the sun, and we will remain, unchanging.” 

Kara nodded. “Exactly.”  
Caitlin looked relieved. “Then you know my burden as well. Fighting you, we can't do that. It won't work. I will stay out of the fight, but please, don't hurt people any more, unless there is no other choice.”

“Alright.” Overgirl spoke.  
Caitlin nodded. “Thank you.” She then walked back through the breach.  
“So, that was interesting, also, I hope you like sleeping on the couch, Overgirl.” Kara grumbled.  
“Come on, baby, don't be like that!” Overgirl groaned. “I love you!”

“You hurt Barry without my permission! That hurts me.” Kara frowned. “So, please, don't do something like that again.” 

“Alright.” Overgirl spoke.  
“And you're still on the couch for a week.” Kara spoke firmly.  
“Ah, Man!” Overgirl groaned.  
Supergirl Prime walked into the room and chuckled. “Okay. What's going on?”

“No sex for Overgirl for a week.” Kara spoke firmly.  
“Oh, dear!” Supergirl Prime laughed. 

Overgirl blushed slightly. “Look, I messed up. Please don't tease me.”  
“I won't.” Supergirl Prime nodded. 

&^&

“So, this is a funny situation to find ourselves in.” Eobard Thawne chuckled.   
Barry groaned. “Look, I didn't expect to ever need to work with you for any reason, but Overgirl and Kara need to be stopped.”

“There's literally nothing I can do here.” Eobard spoke.  
“We're pretty sure everyone working together, both evil and good will be enough to stop them.” Barry spoke and moved his left arm slightly. “Besides, I'm still healing, I can't do anything.”

Eobard shook his head. “It boggles my mind that you think Kara getting rid of bad people suddenly puts her in the same camp as me.”   
Iris winced. “It's not like that at all.”  
“Sure seems like it.” Eobard spoke. “You want me to help you, against everyone Kara has on her side, including my own mother. Sounds like you're trying to erase me from existence, again.” 

Barry winced. “Do you think I want to work with you? I don't, but I need everyone on my side.”  
“I don't see Zoom or Savitar.” Eobard grinned.  
“That's because Zoom and Savitar are more insane than you.” Iris spoke firmly.

“Okay, that's a fair enough point. I'm only slightly insane.” Eobard grinned. 

“I'm reasonably certain your insanity is an act.” Cisco grumbled as he walked into the room.

“I mean, you might have a point, but I'm going to have to kill you now!” Eobard grinned.

Cisco winced. “Before we recruited you, I created an anti-speedster force field device. So, no heart damage from you.” 

“Well, you're no fun.” Eobard smirked. “Look, I like this idea of working with good people as much as you like the idea of working with evil people, but if you're going to all go on a fool's errand, at least I can prevent Barry from being killed by anyone but me.” 

“We'll take that.” Barry groaned, wishing he chose Savitar instead.

&^&

“The good guys are officially so stupid that they couldn't find their ass with both hands!” Ava Sharpe grumbled as she walked into the main room Kara and Overgirl were staying in.

“What happened?” Kara frowned.  
“Barry created an alliance with Eobard.” Ava grumbled.

“Wow.” Kara laughed. “Come on, Barry, now you're leaving me with no choice but to kick everyone's ass myself.”

“Like I've said, don't kill the good guys, and I won't complain.” Lena spoke, still seemingly stuck to the monitor she was looking at.   
“What do you even do here, exactly?” Ava grinned.  
“I'm monitoring spy cams at the DEO for any hint of a build up from them. So far, no one seems to be ready to fight.” Lena spoke. “Also, I'm here to look sexy.” She then laughed. “Sorry. I always wanted to say that.”

Ava chuckled. “Alright then.”

Kara smiled. “Lena's really good at what she does. Plus, she can be like a nicer version of her brother.”

“I think that's a little awkward of a compliment, but you're not wrong.” Lena grinned. “I need to shoot my brother, honestly. I really should.”

“He's in jail. Let me go and remove him from existence.” Overgirl spoke.

“Perhaps later. I really want to kill him myself.” Lena spoke.

Kara nodded. “Alright, well, I guess we're going to have to prepare for another group of good people attacking. And this time, it's leg breaking time.” 

“Works for me.” Overgirl nodded.

&^&

“You all ready for this, because there is no turning back from this point.” J'onn asked Barry and the assembled group.  
“I don't want to do this, but it's the only way possible.” Barry spoke and rubbed his left arm. The reattachment and regeneration was still not complete, but he could walk and run around with his speed at least.  
The memories of seeing his arm violently being ripped off was still in his head.

He shivered. “Let's go through the breach.” 

Before they could prepare a breach, a breach opened in front of them, and Kara, Overgirl, Sara, and Ava stepped through.   
“I'm so disappointed by your actions, Barry.” Kara spoke.

“Crap.” Ray Palmer spoke.  
“I'm also very disappointed in you, Barry.” Sara spoke. “They're killing bad people. In what bizarre alternate universe is that a bad thing?”

Barry winced. “Sara! Please...”

“I am not a fool, Barry. I would not join Ava if she was going to lead me to danger. I know her. I know her secrets and she knows mine.” Sara spoke.

“The twist that Ava is my mother is less bizarre than other twists that have yet to be revealed at least.” Eobard spoke.

“Kara. Please. Stop this.” Barry spoke.

“No. And now it's time to break everyone's legs.” Kara spoke firmly.

The breach started to close, and then opened again, letting out Supergirl Prime. She chuckled. “Don't forget about me.”

“Alex?!” Barry gasped.

“Actually, no, my name is Chyler, but you can call me Supergirl Prime. I played Alex on TV!” Supergirl Prime laughed.

“Ow, my brain!” Felicity groaned.  
“I know, it's a little weird to know you're all characters on a TV show.” Supergirl Prime grinned.  
“So, who wants their leg broken first, maybe Cisco?” Kara grinned.  
“Beats being stabbed in the heart.” Cisco frowned. “Still, why me?”

“Because you're a mild threat to me.” Kara grinned and rushed over to Cisco and kicked him in his left leg, shattering the strongest bone in the human body as if it was fragile glass.  
“AGHHH!” Cisco collapsed to the floor, screaming in pain.

“Now, who's next? No one is going to die. But everyone is going to have a broken leg!” Kara grinned.  
“I immediately switch to your side!” Mick Rory shouted.

“Really?” Barry groaned.  
“I have my standards.” Mick shrugged and walked over to stand by Sara.

“Take care of Cisco, Barry.” Kara spoke firmly.  
“Yes, I like this idea.” Cisco tried to not scream in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please don't sue, Chyler.   
> If anyone wants anything else to be seen in this story, let me know!


	10. Final Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10! In this Chapter, we have Kara and the good guys facing off. Eobard helping out Iris of all people, the master planner always has a reason, though, and Kara finding out that Iris can be extremely mean. It's not very action heavy at the moment, I know.

“Alright. This is ridiculous.” Eobard shook his head. “Let's just infinite mass punch her and be done with it.”

“Please don't break the universe, Eobard.” Barry winced.  
Kara laughed. “Okay, seriously, if anyone can punch really hard, it's me. Overgirl, maybe you should just punch Barry backwards in time!”

“Don't do that. I'll have to go and rescue him.” Eobard winced.

“That would be weird.” Kara grinned. “Now, someone take care of Cisco, and let's fight for real.”

“Kara. Please.” Felicity winced.  
“No. Overgirl, erase her memory of Oliver.” Kara spoke firmly.

“Hold on, you can do that?!” Felicity's eyes widened.  
“Sure. It's as simple as giving you a stroke!” Overgirl grinned. “Now, let's see where your memories of him are.”

“No! Wait a moment!” Felicity yelped and stumbled backwards.

“Geez. I said give you a stroke, not molest you. I have standards, thanks. Even Eobard isn't that creepy.” Overgirl groaned.  
“For crying out loud, I accidentally walked in on you and Evil Oliver having sex!” Eobard groaned. “I still need eye-bleach.”

“I don't blame you.” Barry winced and rushed Cisco out of the room to safety.  
“Finally, I thought they'd never leave.” Kara groaned.

“So, who wants to be in pain next?” Overgirl asked.  
“Can I burn people?” Mick asked.  
“No.” Overgirl spoke. “Kara won't let us have any fun because she wants to sit on Lena's face someday, and Lena won't like it if anyone gets killed.”

Kara blushed slightly. “Now see here....that's not how it works....”  
Felicity winced. “Can someone please stop them already.”

“I can't summon Thanos.” J'onn spoke grimly.  
“Alright, alright everyone, quit freaking out, I'm here to save all your asses as usual.” John Constantine spoke as he appeared.

“Oh, good, the man who can cast magic missile at the darkness is here.” Kara grinned.

“Haha. That's like the 50th time I heard that joke this month. Need to stop playing Dungeons and Dragons.” John Constantine spoke.

“What are you going to do?” Overgirl asked. “Your magic is the buzzing of flies to me.”

“Right. Well, never underestimate my powers.” John Constantine spoke.

“I'd rather you summon Keannu Reeves.” Kara grinned.  
“Bloody hell.” John Constantine winced at the reference to a movie he saw, and he was still scratching his head over it.

“I have no clue why you think I want to really hurt you.” Kara sighed. “I just need to disable you all.”  
“Protecting people from broken legs seems like a good idea.” Eobard spoke. “I kill people, but breaking their legs is just rude.”  
“Who wants to fight me?” Overgirl smirked. “Think of it this way, nothing can stop me. Nothing.”

“And most certainly nothing can stop me. I am immune to magic.” Supergirl Prime grinned.  
“Well, that's just not fair.” John Constantine winced.

Sara shook her head. “This could have all been avoided if you left Kara alone.”  
“Shut up, Betrayer.” Felicity grumbled.

Sara winced and Ava spoke firmly. “Don't insult my girlfriend, Felicity, or I'll strand you backwards in time 50,000 years.”

Felicity winced. “You can do that?!”  
“Yes.” Eobard frowned. “But it's not something I want to do to people either, which should tell you something.”

Kara frowned. “Ava. I don't know if Lena would accept that.”  
“I think she would.” Ava shrugged. “Look, I don't want to do that either.”

“Enough of this!” Iris shouted.  
“You're not the boss of me.” Overgirl laughed.  
“Eobard, give me your speed.” Iris spoke firmly.

“Well, this is going to get weird fast.” Eobard grinned and rushed over to Iris, and put a hand on her shoulder.  
Sheer power flowed through her and she shivered. 

“Why are the good guys telling us their plans?” Ava smirked.

Iris spoke firmly. “I never claimed to be a genius, but I most certainly don't need to be Erwin Rommel to understand strategy and the use of actual power in a fight.”

Kara grinned. “Okay. This is funny. Iris is challenging me to a fight after gaining Super-speed. Well, I mean, okay, sure.”

“You should have just quoted Patton, Iris.” Sara grinned.  
“Rommel, you magnificent Bastard, I read your book!” Kara laughed.

Iris spoke firmly. “Are we going to talk about Rommel's book of infantry tactics, or are we going to fight?”

“Okay. We'll fight. In fact, I'll let you hit me first.” Kara smirked.

“That's what I expected.” Iris spoke firmly.  
She rushed towards Kara in a blur of speed. Kara stood firm, not caring about Iris at all, knowing she couldn't hurt her.  
When she was only a few inches away from Kara, Iris pulled out a glowing green knife that she had been given earlier in the day by Barry, who had it made on Kara's Earth, just in case of there being no way to stop Kara without hurting her. Barry knew Kara wouldn't expect Iris to be the carrier of a Kryptonite knife. As Barry even pointed out to Iris, the only time to use the knife was if there was no other possible option left.

Iris knew hurting people wasn't something she wanted to ever do, but Kara needed to stop everything, and she knew this was going to work, even if it could be fatal to her.  
Iris thrust the knife forward, cutting into Kara's chest, causing a nasty wound.  
When things slowed down to normal speed, Kara stumbled backwards in shock. “Ow!”   
She grunted. “How dare you use my weakness against me!” Kara snapped.

Iris moved forward, pushing the knife blade deeper into Kara's chest.

Kara yelled in pain. “Stop this!” She gasped in horror.

“I have to teach you a painful lesson, for that I am sorry.” Iris spoke.

Overgirl's voice spoke. “Allow me to show you exactly what cost you must pay for your attack.”  
Her eyes glowed red, and she shot out her heat vision. The beam, invisible to a human's eyes struck Iris's head. Iris's mind exploded in pain and she screamed in agony. “AGHHHHH!”

Overgirl walked over to her and spoke. “I should vaporize you, but this is the painful lesson you must learn. Treat her for her burns.”

Iris continued to scream in pain, and Eobard rushed her out of the room.  
Overgirl spoke. “And now it's the B-Team.”

Felicity shivered, wishing none of this had happened.  
“Just leave us alone, okay?” Ray Palmer spoke up.

“No.” Overgirl spoke. “Not after this attack.”   
Kara grunted and pulled the knife out and threw it away with her strength. “I'm okay. Let's get back.”

&^&

The group appeared back in Kara's base, and Lena looked up alarmed at Kara's bleeding wound.  
“What happened?!” She gasped.

Kara groaned. “Kryptonite Dagger. I didn't expect any of them to use that.”  
“Those assholes.” Lena winced.

“I am so mad.” Overgirl growled.  
“I don't blame you.” Lena spoke.  
Kara winced. “I'll be fine. I'm away from the Kryptonite.” She sat down in a chair and winced. The wound started to heal. “Damn, that was annoying.” She grumbled.

“I'll have to help you out. I didn't deem her a threat or I would have watched her carefully.” Overgirl frowned.

“It's okay. I'm fine. I'll be fine. Damn.” Kara grumbled.

“Let me help you.” Overgirl spoke.

Before anything else happened, a breach opened up and Barry rushed through looking all sorts of enraged.  
“Who harmed Iris?!” He snapped.  
Overgirl spoke firmly. “Be glad I did not kill your wife, Barry.”

Barry turned towards Overgirl and rushed towards her in anger.  
Overgirl grabbed him by the neck easily and lifted him into the air.   
“I promised people to not kill the good people. That's why I ripped your arm off. Now, stop testing me, you or your wife. She gained speed from Eobard, and used that to attempt to hurt Kara. You can't blame me for reacting the way I did. You'd kill the person who dared to harm Iris after all.” 

Barry struggled against the iron grip and stared at Overgirl with angry eyes.  
She spoke firmly. “I am beyond you, Barry. I could hit you so hard the energy release would rival the Big Bang.” 

Barry winced. “Please do not do that.”

“I won't. But this world is ours, Barry. J'onn can come back if he wants, but no one gets in our way again. Without grievous bodily injury.” Overgirl spoke firmly. “I mean it. Ripping off your arm will be a field day compared to the damage I will inflict upon all your friends and family, from Joe, to Iris, to Wally, and others. This is Kara's world. Never come here again, or suffer the consequences.” She dropped Barry like a bad habit.

Barry coughed and recovered his breath.  
“Tell everyone, that if they try to hurt Kara again, they will die before they even begin. I will literally go back in time and kill them the second they formulate the plan. Though, I promise, their death will be quick.” Overgirl spoke firmly. “Don't even complain, Lena.”

Lena winced, but stayed silent, not wanting to antagonize someone who might as well be a God compared to her.

Barry frowned, and rushed off back through the breach after recovering his strength.

“Now, let's work on fixing me.” Kara groaned.  
“Yes, honey.” Overgirl spoke and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can totally see Barry trusting Iris, and Iris doing that if needed.  
> She shot Savitar in the spine, it takes a bit of meanness to do that to anyone. :P


	11. Stranger Than Fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11! A very long chapter. Kara and Overgirl hang out inside the center of the sun to get better. Caitlin explains to Barry he needs to leave Kara alone. Alex Danvers wakes up, and things change from there. Kara and Overgirl go and attack more bad people, and meet a new ally. At the end, Felicity makes a deal with the devil, so to speak.

Kara grumbled as she sat inside the center of the sun. Which was filled with absurd brightness, and constant noise of nuclear fusion chain reactions. “I hate having my weakness.”   
Overgirl spoke. “It's okay. You'll need the strength boost the sun gives. Especially to deal with Kryptonite again. I need to make you immune to it, and it will take a while here. Even with my help.” 

Kara frowned. “I just hate having that weakness.”   
“I know.” Overgirl spoke. “This will help though.”  
Kara looked around at all the brightness, and shivered. “I do love the feeling I get being here.” 

&^&

“Leave them alone.” Caitlin spoke as she walked into the room where Iris was being treated.  
Barry winced. “Caitlin...”

“I mean it. You caused this. You and Eobard, and everyone else. You hurt Iris. You can't win against Kara. And you most certainly can't win against Overgirl.” Caitlin spoke firmly.

“I can't just let this keep happening!” Barry spoke.  
“Yes, you can.” Caitlin spoke calmly. “I am just like them in one aspect. I am immortal, Barry. I am essentially a living God.” 

“Caitlin.” Barry frowned.  
Eobard took a deep breath and said. “She's not lying, Barry. She's alive when I am born.” 

“Caitlin's alive when you're born?” Cisco gasped, finally lucid through the morphine he had been given.  
Caitlin nodded. “Exactly. I'm alive in Abra Kadabra's time. He told me this himself.” 

“I didn't know.” Barry spoke, thrown through a loop.  
“I'm a private person, Barry.” Caitlin spoke. “I will not fight Kara. Regardless of everything. That is not fair to me or them. Leave them alone.”

She left the room and Barry frowned. “Caitlin's starting to worry me. She's not herself after everything that's been happening. With DeVoe, and now this.” 

“I know.” Iris spoke, groaning in pain. “I don't like this, but I think we need to leave them alone.”   
Barry looked at Iris. “I am so sorry.”  
Iris shook her head. “It's okay. We underestimated them, but this fight isn't something we can do. We have to leave them alone.”

&^&

Lena looked up as Kara and Overgirl landed before her.  
“Hello, you two.” Lena spoke.

Kara smiled. “I am so much better now. I don't have to worry about Kryptonite anymore.”   
“I'm glad.” Lena smiled.  
“Yeah. I helped with that. We'll be protected very well now if anyone decides to try anything.” Overgirl spoke.

“You'll also have me here. I won't lower my guard either.” Supergirl Prime spoke and flexed her hands. “Besides, it's not fair to attack people with their weakness. Fight people when they're strong.” 

“Exactly. Only cowards fight people by weakening them.” Overgirl growled.  
“I agree.” Kara spoke. “So, now that the good guys are going to leave us alone, let's make a good plan.”

“I have a few ideas.” Lena smiled. “You want to take out the worst types of people, forget about the illegal gun runners, and actually focus more on the drug dealers like you told me you took out.” 

Kara nodded. “Okay. That does make sense. Drugs are a little bit of a more major concern.” 

“Speaking of drugs...I am going to go take a quick run over to where I have Alex stashed. I need to check on her from time to time. It's not quite a medically induced coma after all. And well, the human brain is pretty damn wild.” Overgirl spoke.

“You're not wrong.” Lena spoke.

&^&

Alex Danvers opened her eyes and groaned in pain. “Where am I?”   
She looked around the room, which looked like a hospital room. The monitor connected to her beeped slightly and she winced at the noise.

She spoke as loud as she could. “Hello?!”  
“Ah. You're awake.” Overgirl spoke as she walked over wearing her trademark costume. Alex winced. “What the hell did you do?” Alex groaned.

“Nothing much. I've been keeping you in a coma, but you keep coming out of it, and Kara doesn't want me to remove you from existence.” Overgirl smirked. “I'm not quite as mean as you may think. I care for her, so, keeping you locked away, far away from Kara, in an entire different universe, well, that's what I'll do.”

“Wait, you care for Kara? Ew. My sister has terrible taste.” Alex groaned.

“Now, now. This is not the time to be making enemies.” Overgirl grinned. “So, I suppose it's time to try something a bit different. I can't just rewire your brain and make you evil, but I can render you a blank slate for the sake of reprogramming you.”

“I don't even think the Nazis wanted brainwashed minions.” Alex winced.  
“Well, Hitler would not have complained about zombies!” Overgirl grinned. “But you're correct. You're a good person. Kara's still a good person. I'm just trying to be not truly evil. That's why I only hurt people who hurt Kara. Kara got stabbed by Kryptonite, but I took care of her weakness now.” 

Alex winced. “I'm surprised anyone would have used that against her.”   
“I am surprised as well. Now. Let's see. Should we try for the brainwashing? Or do you want to constantly risk brain damage by being knocked into a coma again by my heat vision?” Overgirl smirked.

Alex grimaced. “Can we try something in between the two.”  
“Okay. I'll go get Rommel's book of Infantry Tactics.” Overgirl grinned.  
“That doesn't count!” Alex groaned.

“I'm sure we can come up with something.” Overgirl spoke.

&^&

“So, what happened with Alex?” Kara asked as Overgirl appeared.  
“She's still okay. Was awake this time, so we had a nice chat.” Overgirl grinned.  
“Poor Alex.” Kara smirked.  
“Haha.” Overgirl groaned. “But she's willing to undergo a bit of a brain reprogramming.”

“How in the world did you convince her to do that?” Kara laughed.  
Overgirl smirked. “I have many skills.” She thought back to how exactly she convinced Alex, and smiled inwardly. Kara probably wouldn't have approved of the means, but Alex sure was convinced, if the words she used were anything to go by. Alex seemed to have been all for Overgirl's plan.

“Okay, Xena.” Lena smirked.

“Well, let's concentrate on the drug lord removal plan.” Overgirl spoke.

“Good idea.” Kara nodded.

&^&

“No one is going to go after Kara, really?” Felicity grumbled. “You're all a bunch of cowards! Fine, I'll do this myself.” 

Barry winced. “I don't want to stop you, but I can stop you.”   
Iris adjusted the bandages around her head. “Felicity, I was severely burned for what I did. How in the world do you expect to live any longer than me if you try to attack them?” 

“I'm not going to let this kind of shit happen!” Felicity snapped. “I'll kick her ass across the planet if I have to find some sort of demonic entity to help me!”

“Please do not make deals with demons.” John Constantine winced. “That is never a good plan.”  
“Use your magic to make me strong enough to kick their ass then!” Felicity snapped.

“That's not how my magic works, I'm afraid. You're going to need bloody Zatanna for that one, and she's on Kara's earth. I can protect people with magic, but I'm not the best expert in the multiverse.” John Constantine spoke firmly.

Felicity groaned. “Why is everyone I know useless!?” She stood up and stormed out of the room.  
Oliver winced. “Well, that went swimmingly.”   
“Oliver, is Felicity...” John Constantine trailed off.  
“Not unless Barry broke the time-line!” Oliver grinned, understanding what John was asking.

&^&

Kara looked down at the building below her and smiled. “Well, this is going to be like old times.”   
“Oh, yes. Indeed.” Overgirl smiled and landed on the roof.

Kara followed her, and walked over to the door that lead inside.  
She opened it and almost jumped back in surprise as three men came running out, guns at the ready.  
“Ah. Darn. They must have heard us land.” Kara frowned.

Overgirl shrugged and pulled one man's gun out of his hand, and then threw it at another man, knocking him backwards through the door and down the staircase.  
“Well, that's not very stealthy.” Kara grinned.  
“Whoops. Being in the sun made me a lot stronger temporarily, and I normally downscale my strength. My bad.” Overgirl spoke.  
Kara nodded, understanding the sensation. She then grabbed the nearest man's arm, and thrust it backwards, burying it into his chest.  
He dropped dead and the remaining man, having seen all this happen in the span of mere seconds squeaked and then dropped to his knees. “Please don't kill me!” 

“No. Sorry, but bad people must die.” Kara spoke and snapped his neck in an instant.  
“Alright. Let's continue downstairs. I'm sure the people two floors down didn't hear all this.” Overgirl spoke.  
“That's a fair point.” Kara nodded.

Going down the steps, and out into the main hallway, they spotted an odd movement in the distance.  
Overgirl frowned. “Hold up. Something seems off.”  
“You're right. I sense it too.” Kara spoke.  
A door down the hallway opened, and someone stepped out of it, wearing a surreal costume. Overgirl blinked in surprise and then recognized the person. “Blitzkrieg.” 

“One of yours?” Kara asked, noting the Nazi symbol on the person's costume.  
“I don't think I would fit in with Earth-X at all.” Blitzkrieg chuckled and lifted up her mask.   
Kara's eyes widened. “Whoa. That's not something I'd expect. Nazi Iris West! Barry is going to have a stroke.”

Blitzkrieg grinned. “I am from the Crime Syndicate of America universe. Where everyone good is evil and everyone evil is good.”  
“What brings you here?” Overgirl frowned. “Your universe usually doesn't get involved with others.”  
“Normally, no, but we like to live up to cliché villainy rules sometimes.” Blitzkrieg grinned. “Besides, you'd be surprised what we'd agree to.”

“Again, why are you here?” Overgirl asked.  
“It's simple. The good guys want you to stop. I don't want to help them, so, I've come to offer my services to you.” Blitzkrieg smiled.

“Well, anything that will really help prevent Barry from attacking again would be nice.” Kara spoke.  
“Exactly.” Overgirl frowned. “Okay. This is a good alliance. We still want to go through and kill the people here, but we'll talk to you later.”

“That's fine by me. I'm not a ruthless killing machine. I like killing with style.” Blitzkrieg grinned.

&^&

“Stupid fools.” Felicity grumbled as she stormed into her apartment she shared with Oliver.  
“Do you wish to take revenge on Kara and Overgirl?” A voice spoke.  
“Great, Satan is speaking to me now.” Felicity groaned.

“Not really that powerful, no.” The voice chuckled and a light flared up before her. She winced and when she could see again, standing in front of her was someone who looked exactly like her.  
“What the!?” Felicity blinked.

Her twin grinned. “Call me Hellscreamer. I'm you from a universe where everyone good is evil, and everyone evil is good.”

“Oh, so, the Star Trek Mirror Universe. That's wacky.” Felicity spoke.  
“Yes. It is.” Hellscreamer grinned. “But I've come to help you out. Let's just say, my better half and I don't always see eye-to-eye.”  
“So, I get my evil twin to help me against Kara and Overgirl? What exactly can you do?” Felicity asked.  
“I'm a speedster. The only reason I'm not in my costume is because it will freak you out. I come in peace, not in war.” Hellscreamer smiled.

“Okay. That raises several questions. Like, how evil is my evil twin exactly.” Felicity groaned.  
“Evil enough. I'm a Nazi.” Hellscreamer grinned. “Third generation.”  
“Ow, my brain.” Felicity winced, trying to not think about how weird and insane a world where she was as Nazi is.

“I know, it's a hell of a thing isn't it? But you want revenge on one Nazi for corrupting a good person, correct?” Hellscreamer spoke.

“Yeah.” Felicity frowned.  
“Like it or not, to even slow them down, you'll need my help.” Hellscreamer extended a hand.  
Felicity reached out and grasped it. “Alright. Part of me senses I can trust you.”

“If you can't trust yourself, who can you trust?” Hellscreamer smiled. “A Nazi and a Jew working together. Now there's a twist no one will see coming.”

“You're not wrong.” Felicity spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More will come in time.  
> I hope you like it, and yes, Alex was surprised by how nice Overgirl can be. Let's just say, Overgirl showed her a good time. :P


	12. Hellstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12! Lots of things happen. Kara and Overgirl mop up the bad guys that remain, Felicity learns even her own twin can't be trusted, we learn more about Supergirl Prime's backstory, and Overgirl talks to both Alex and Kara, and Kara laughs at how Overgirl got Alex on her side, so to speak. Sam has some secret powers, gee, I wonder why, :P, and John Constantine has a talk with a special guest. Who has his own nightclub in Los Angeles. :P

After Blitzkrieg left to go back to the underground base, Kara spoke. “That was not something I ever expected.”   
“I can understand that.” Overgirl grinned. “Now, dear, let's go and kill the remaining bad guys.”

“Fine with me!” Kara smiled.  
They wandered down to the next floor, and Kara looked both ways. She heard a noise. “This way, Overgirl.”   
Overgirl nodded and followed her. They rounded a small corner and right up against several men who were in the middle of doing drugs.  
“Don't do drugs, they're bad.” Kara grinned and vaporized one of the men with a blast of her heat vision.  
“AHHH!” Another man screamed.

Kara grinned madly. “This is going to be so much fun.”

&^&

While Kara and Overgirl were fighting, Felicity and her evil twin were sneaking into Kara's base on a mission to sabotage Kara's plans.  
“So, how exactly does this work? I thought you had powers.” Felicity spoke softly.  
“I do, but logically, Overgirl would have placed some sort of detector for speedsters here. Believe me, after running into me and my significant other in the past, Overgirl knows how to detect us for certain. Getting involved even remotely with Earth-X was awkward at best, even for us, and well, we're evil to a T.” Hellscreamer spoke.

“Alright.” Felicity spoke.  
As they walked through a fairly small corridor, a way too long corridor, Felicity thought to herself, her curiosity got the better of her. “So, you keep mentioning a significant other, but I'm guessing it's not Oliver.”

“Blitzkrieg is her name. Well, her speedster name.” Hellscreamer spoke.   
“Oh. Huh. I can see that.” Felicity grinned.

“We've had a bit of a falling out as of late, but we still care for each other. She's also my world's Iris West.” Hellscreamer spoke.  
Felicity smiled. “Boy, Barry would have a field day.”

“You're not wrong.” Hellscreamer grinned.

The two lapsed into silence, and moved forward. They eventually came to a door, and opened it. Felicity and Hellscreamer stepped into a small room, only slightly larger than the corridor they had been traveling in.  
“Okay. We're here.” Hellscreamer spoke.  
“What happened? You come here expecting to fight a man, but instead found a God?!” A voice boomed and Supergirl Prime landed before them.  
“Crap.” Felicity winced. “Not you. I really don't want to deal with an insane evil Alex.”  
“I murdered my friends for mocking and insulting people who were different. Does that make me evil and insane?” Supergirl Prime grinned. “I literally killed people for being cruel and malicious with their hate.” 

“That doesn't....” Felicity winced. “Look, I can't do anything to you. This is hardly fair.”

“Well, no shit!” Supergirl Prime smirked. “I'm not here to kill you. You're beneath me. However, keeping you here is one of the best things I can do to prevent you from being a thorn in Kara's side. Until we can sway Lena to the darkness enough to kill you. We still need her on our side, and unlike my world's Lena, so to speak, she's capable of being evil.”

Felicity winced again. “Did I literally just get tricked by my evil twin after feeling she wasn't going to be tricking me?!” 

Hellscreamer shook her head. “Not really. I went with a very diplomatic approach. Normally, I would have killed you by shredding your heart, and take your place, but that's a complicated process.” 

Felicity squeaked. “This really isn't fair.”  
“I know, it hurts to be betrayed by your own face, but you're a victim of your own hubris.” Hellscreamer grinned.  
“Damnit!” Felicity groaned. “I just wanted to fix things! Kara needs to be stopped!”

“No. She must remain in control now.” Supergirl Prime spoke. “I will not stand by like I did in the past, in my world, before it was destroyed.” 

“You probably destroyed it yourself.” Felicity grumbled.  
Supergirl Prime took a deep breath, and then lifted Felicity up by her neck. “I lost my son when my world, no, my universe died. So, no, I did not destroy my world. The loss of my son will be one of the biggest things that haunt me for my life, but I will not let other worlds be destroyed like mine.”

Felicity gasped. “Okay. I am sorry for your loss.”  
“I am glad.” Supergirl Prime spoke and put Felicity down gently. 

“I just wanted things to be different.” Felicity frowned.  
“I know.” Supergirl Prime spoke.

Sara walked into the room. “At the very least, I can guard you. That will give you a bit more free reign than being locked in a room.”

Felicity groaned. “I just wanted this nightmare over before it began.”  
Sara spoke. “I am aware.”

“Take good care of her.” Supergirl Prime spoke.  
“I most certainly will.” Sara nodded.

“I still can't believe you joined them, Sara.” Felicity frowned.  
“I love Ava. I always will. When she revealed her secret to me, it threw me through a loop, but I grew to understand it.” Sara spoke. “I trusted her. She trusted me.” 

&^&

When Kara and Overgirl arrived back at the base, Lena looked up from the monitors and spoke. “How was the killing spree?”   
Kara chuckled. “Better than I thought. Has Blitzkrieg arrived?”   
Lena shivered. “That was just weird, when she walked in.”

“I don't blame you.” Overgirl grinned.

“Your evil twin being a Nazi, Kara, that makes sense.” Lena spoke.  
“Thanks?” Overgirl grinned.  
Lena winced. “It's just a surprise.”

“Wait until Barry finds an evil Nazi version of his wife! He'll have a stroke!” Kara spoke.  
“Calm down, dear.” Overgirl smirked.

“Yeah, yeah.” Kara chuckled.

&^&

Around an hour later, Overgirl walked into a room and spoke. “So, are you ready to join us?”   
Alex Danvers frowned. “It's awkward.”

“I am aware, but I proved to you how good I am with my tongue.” Overgirl smirked.

Alex blushed furiously. “Damnit! Look, I know you showed me a different side, but this, it's still a lot to get used to.”   
“I know in time, you will indeed make the right choice.” Overgirl spoke. “For now, you are allowed to leave this place, but not actually enter your universe again. Until you make your choice.” 

Alex frowned. “It beats the coma and brain damage.”   
“Exactly.” Overgirl nodded. She turned around and left the room.  
Alex shivered. “Damned if you do....damned if you don't.”

&^&

“You did what?” Kara asked while grinning, and then literally fell on the floor laughing.  
Overgirl smirked. “Yes, I know, it's silly, but it worked! Alex is more on our side now.”  
“Yes. Because you ate her out like it was going out of style!” Kara laughed.

“Dear, did you get into the Periwinkle Kryptonite?” Overgirl smiled.  
“Okay, sorry, I shouldn't laugh so hard, but it's just, I'm imagining Alex being so confused by her feelings after you did that to her.” Kara snickered. “Wow.”

“I figured you deserved to know.” Overgirl spoke.   
“Thank you for letting me know. IF only for the laughing fit.” Kara grinned and stood back up  
Supergirl Prime shook her head. “I wish things could have ended up smoother in my world, with my Kara. Well, not really Kara, obviously, since you all exist as a TV Show there.” 

“I don't think your 'Kara' was into girls, was she?” Overgirl asked.  
“I don't know. I don't think she would have been swayed to my side. Then again, I killed her by literally tearing her heart out.” Supergirl Prime spoke.

Kara grinned. “But that kills people!” She then giggled.

“Okay. I think you got into the Weed Kryptonite for certain.” Overgirl shook her head.  
“Anyhow....” Kara spoke.  
“The good news is, the good guys won't attack, and we have Felicity now being stuck here.” Overgirl smirked.  
“When did this happen?” Kara blinked.  
“I hired Hellscreamer, who happens to look exactly like Felicity, and also happens to be Blitzkrieg's significant other, to trick her into coming here.” Overgirl spoke.

“Wow. That is really mean and also very cool!” Kara grinned.  
“Thank you.” Overgirl beamed.

Supergirl Prime chuckled. “Such a wild compliment.”   
Lena coughed. “So, I came into the room at an odd time.”

“Where did you go?” Kara asked.  
“I was just having a phone call with Sam, and I didn't want to bother you all out here.” Lena spoke.  
“Was it that kind of phone call?” Overgirl teased.

Lena chuckled. “Sadly, no. It was not, but she does want me to come back home for a bit.”  
“I'll drop you off later then!” Kara smiled.  
“That will be fine.” Lena spoke.

&^&

“I'm glad you're home, honey.” Samantha Arias smiled and kissed Lena after Kara dropped her off.  
Lena blushed slightly. “Hey.”

“So, how is hanging out with Kara going?” Sam asked.  
“Weird.” Lena grinned. “Very weird. But other than that, fine.” 

“From what you told me, it is indeed wild out there.” Sam smiled.  
“Yes.” Lena spoke. “Ran into a new ally, a Nazi version of Iris West. Which is really bizarre.”   
“Oh, dear. More Nazis.” Sam shook her head.

“She seems friendly enough, honestly. I just think this whole situation is getting absurd. Kara just wants to kill bad people and everyone keeps wanting to attack her. I think you should reveal yourself.” Lena spoke.  
Sam frowned. “I don't like this power in me.”

“You saved me from that mugger on our date with it.” Lena spoke. “Believe me, it's a good power.”  
“I know.” Sam spoke. “It's just weird. I shouldn't have been able to catch the bullet like that.”   
“Don't worry.” Lena smiled. “You're a good person.”

&^&

“Bloody hell, what are you doing here, John?” A man with a British accent winced as his elevator opened and a man wearing a beige trench-coat walked out.  
“Supergirl's overstepped her bloody bounds. This is getting silly.” John Constantine spoke.  
The man sighed, a disappointing sigh. “John. Why in the blue furry hell would you think I give a damn about what Kara Zor-El is doing?” 

“We both know she's got a lot of bloody power. I haven't felt that much power off someone since you, Lucifer.” John Constantine spoke.

“I'm not going to interfere here. I don't know why you think I would.” Lucifer spoke firmly. “John, I respect you. One of the few humans I do. But there is no valid reason for me to get involved here.”

“If she keeps going farther and father, there's a good chance she'll tip the scales of Good and Evil, and we both know that's not going to be good.” John Constantine spoke.

“I understand your concerns, but really, you just have to have faith, so to speak, that things will work out.” Lucifer chuckled. “Now, go back home.” He waved his hand and John vanished.  
Lucifer shook his head. “Time to go do some heavy drinking again. Imagine getting me involved here. You'd have a better chance getting Dr. Manhattan involved, and that would just get silly quickly.” 

&^&

John Constantine winced as he suddenly appeared in S.T.A.R labs. “Well, that was a complete waste of time.” 

“Who brought you back?” Barry blinked, thrown by John's sudden appearance.  
“Someone with a lot of power, a power I only sensed one other time. And that was with Kara. Not Overgirl. Kara herself.” John Constantine shivered.

“Who?” Iris asked, wincing in pain.  
“You wouldn't believe me if I told you.” John Constantine spoke. “I just now know things are not as cut and dried as they seem.” 

“Alright.” Barry frowned, worried about what John Constantine was saying. John seemed to be shaken by his encounter.

&^&

The next morning.

“So, what is our plan for today?” Kara asked.  
Overgirl smiled at her. “I don't plan on doing much.”   
“Then maybe we should rest here together.” Kara smiled.

“I would like that.” Overgirl smiled.

“Sadly, I'm afraid things aren't going to go that well. We have a problem.” Lena spoke as she entered the room looking down at the ground.

“What happened?” Kara asked, getting dressed in a blur of movement.  
“From my monitoring of the DEO, I've discovered that there's a lot of movement and it looks like they all are preparing for a war. I think they'll attack us soon.” Lena spoke.

“Great.” Kara groaned. “Just wonderful.”  
“How bad do you think this is going to go?” Overgirl frowned.  
“Extremely bad.” Lena shivered. “I saw Wonder Woman there.”

“Well, this is going to get awkward fast.” Kara groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More is coming, but slowly.  
> Let me know if any of you have any ideas for what to add.


	13. Revenge II: The Revenging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13! Wonder Woman arrives, and honestly learns some things are beyond her. Including when her unbreakable lasso is actually broken! What? You think anything is truly unbreakable? Thangarian N-th Metal can be destroyed!   
> Other stuff happens as well, and a very special guest from the comics gets summoned to deal with Kara's new found allies.

“Okay. Let's get all our people out to work together. Sound the alarms!” Kara grumbled.

“I'm on it.” Overgirl grinned and rushed off.  
“This is just wonderful.” Kara groaned.  
“I think you'll probably win. You have two overpowered beings on your side.” Lena grinned.

“Haha.” Kara groaned. “Overgirl and now Supergirl Prime are and will always be the nuclear option. But how many times must I basically be nice and break people's legs before they stop attacking?”

“Breaking people's legs is being nice?” Lena smirked.  
“Well, I don't want to kill good people. Just bad people.” Kara spoke. “And I trust you, and I love having you on my side.” 

“I'm not happy with fighting good people either, but sometimes, you have to be a bit mean even to good people.” Lena spoke.  
“True.” Kara frowned.

Overgirl came back into the room, followed by everyone that Kara had recruited.  
“So, what's going on?” Livewire asked.  
Silver Banshee looked tired. “So, where's the fire?”

“The DEO is mobilizing an attack, and they brought in the big guns.” Kara spoke. “Wonder Woman.”

“Well, crap.” Livewire winced.  
“Fortunately, Amazons are not immune to electricity.” Kara smirked.  
“You know, that's true, but wow were people mad when Donna Troy was electrocuted.” Supergirl Prime laughed.

“What?” Kara frowned.  
“Sorry. My world, people on the internet. You know how it is.” Supergirl Prime grinned.  
“Anyhow.” Sara spoke.  
“Yeah. We're going to have a problem to an extent. But I will take care of everyone big and major, all of you take care of the riff-raff.” Kara grinned.  
“Without killing.” Lena spoke firmly.  
“You are way too much of a buzz-kill.” Ava grinned. “But yeah, no breaking necks.”  
“Lena is not even our boss, so, we have to listen to her why exactly?” Silver Banshee asked.  
“Because she's extremely helpful, and a good friend.” Kara spoke. “I am your boss. Even if I don't pay you.”

“Plus, we need to prove we only want to kill the bad people. So they'll eventually leave us alone.” Overgirl spoke.

“Well said.” Sara spoke. “That is all we need to do.”

“Now then....let's go outside so they don't destroy my base to get inside.” Kara grumbled.

&^&

After heading outside, they waited. It wasn't that long before Wonder Woman showed up.  
“Kara. What in the hell has gotten into you?!” Wonder Woman grumbled as she landed.

“Literally all I did was start all this by killing one evil person. Then everyone lost their goddamn mind!” Kara grumbled. “For crying out loud! Also, you're talented, but you can't take on everyone!” 

“I don't need to do that.” Wonder Woman spoke.  
“Oh, what, are you going to try to lasso me and get me to tell the truth?” Kara spoke sarcastically. “I hate lying!”

Wonder Woman winced. “Kara. I am asking you to please put all this madness behind you.”  
“No.” Kara spoke. “I have had it up to here. No more. I am through with this. I have tried to be patient. It has not worked once.”

“Kara. Please.” Wonder Woman spoke. “I don't want to hurt you.”  
Kara smirked. “I'm protected by someone who is completely immune to magic. Zeus couldn't even scratch them. What makes you think you'll be able to hurt me.”   
“Well, I don't feel like beating up Zeus. Just because he stuck his dick in everything doesn't make me hate him.” Supergirl Prime grinned.

Wonder Woman winced. “Kara. I'm asking you nicely. Just stop all of this.”  
“I will not.” Kara spoke.

“Then you leave me with no choice.” Wonder Woman spoke and pulled out her sword. Except this time, her sword glowed bright green on it's edge.

“Of course they decide to upgrade your sword from magic to Magic Kryptonite.” Kara laughed.   
“Okay, that's silly.” Overgirl smirked.

“It doesn't matter. Having to use both your weaknesses against you isn't something I relish, but they told me Kryptonite alone might not work any more.” Wonder Woman spoke.

“Neither will magic Kryptonite.” Kara groaned.  
“Please don't make me use this.” Wonder Woman frowned.  
“I am sorry, Wonder Woman, but this is so not going to end in the way you want it.” Kara spoke. “Overgirl, please show Wonder Woman what the center of VY Canis Majoris looks like.” Kara groaned.  
“Dear, I can go 150 times the speed of light on average, maybe 200 if I wanted to. I am not wasting 26 years to transport Wonder Woman into the heart of a star that might have already gone Supernova.” Overgirl smirked.

“While I'm not quite at silly overpowered levels, I can put her there in a few months.” Supergirl Prime.  
“No one is killing me any time soon.” Wonder Woman spoke firmly.  
Kara groaned. “Leave me alone.”  
“No.” Wonder Woman spoke firmly.

“Fine.” Kara groaned. “Kick her ass across the cosmos.”  
“I don't even need to kick her ass that hard.” Overgirl spoke, and blurred across the field.  
To everyone's point of view, except for Supergirl Prime's, she was one place one moment, and across the field the next. In her hand was Wonder Woman's golden lasso.  
“Crap.” Wonder Woman winced.  
“So, now that we have your golden lasso, let's just tie you up with it.” Overgirl smirked.  
“Despite what you may think, I am not into bondage.” Wonder Woman spoke firmly.

Supergirl Prime chuckled. “That's not where we're going.”

“Regardless, just leave us alone.” Kara spoke. “Or I will punch you out. You getting knocked the fuck out with one punch will really hamper your credibility.” 

“Calm down, Kara.” Wonder Woman spoke. “I have to stop you. I'm sorry, but it must happen.”

“Well, I'm sorry, but that's not how it works here.” Kara spoke and rushed over to Wonder Woman and punched her square in the face.  
Wonder Woman was launched through the air hundreds of feet.  
The Magic Kryptonite sword was knocked out of Wonder Woman's hands, and fell down by Kara.  
Kara slammed her foot down on the blade, shattering it in half. “That's not how magic works, Wonder Woman.” She smirked.

Wonder Woman pulled herself up out of the crater she formed, and shook her head. She walked back to Kara. “I'm mad now.”

“Are you sure you don't want me to tie you up, Wonder Woman?” Overgirl grinned.

Wonder Woman winced. “I am not into that.”  
“Uh-huh.” Overgirl spoke and wrapped the golden lasso around Wonder Woman.  
Kara chuckled at Wonder Woman's aggravated look. “Now, let's be honest, is it really a bad thing to know that you like being tied up?”

“Not by my own lasso I don't!” Wonder Woman grumbled, and then groaned at what she just said. She hated it when she got tripped up in her own lasso.  
“Again, not going to judge your kinks.” Kara laughed. “I'll literally in a relationship with myself from another universe. That's pretty out there.”

“This is like if you tie up J. Edgar Hoover and he says he likes to dress up in women's clothing.” Supergirl Prime grinned.

“That's pretty topical. I mean, that was only 70 years ago.” Kara grinned.  
“Regardless, if all you plan on doing is awkwardly embarrassing me....” Wonder Woman spoke firmly.

“Look, you know you're not as strong as I am.” Overgirl smirked. “And you know Supergirl Prime is beyond even me. It's like Kara has a literal Omnipotent deity on her side.” 

“Hold up, I can't beat up the Anti-Monitor yet!” Supergirl Prime laughed.

“Who?” Kara asked, confused.  
“Don't worry about that.” Supergirl Prime shrugged. “Look, Wonder Woman, at the end of the day, I have a lot of respect for you, but you are out of your league. Now, we'll let you go and you can tell everyone else to leave us alone.” 

“We will not stop. No matter what.” Wonder Woman spoke firmly.

Supergirl Prime smirked and in a blur of movement, undid the lasso around Wonder Woman, and held it in her hands. “Allow me to show you exactly the sheer level of power I have.”   
She moved her hands apart violently, and the supposedly unbreakable golden lasso ripped in half like it was ordinary rope.

Wonder Woman's eyes widened in shock and she stumbled back. “No. That's not possible.”  
“It's happened before in the comics.” Supergirl Prime smirked. “Now, go. Tell the people I protect Kara now. I am beyond anything and everything you can bring to bare against me.” 

She threw the destroyed lasso at Wonder Woman, and spoke. “Go now. Feeble Creature. I am beyond you.” 

Wonder Woman caught her destroyed lasso, shivered, and flew off. This truly was beyond her.

“Finally!” Kara groaned. “Why can't the good people leave me alone?! Can't I be like freaking The Punisher!?”

“You using guns would be weird!” Overgirl laughed.  
“Yeah. Yeah.” Kara groaned. “Seriously, can they please stop?!”

“I hope they can.” Supergirl Prime spoke. “Or I'll have to rewire Lena's brain so she won't mind if we kill them.”

“Hold on, what now?” Lena winced, not exactly wanting to know how that would happen.  
“Oh, I said the quiet part out loud.” Supergirl Prime smirked.   
“No one is rewiring Lena's brain.” Kara spoke firmly.

“Alright.” Supergirl Prime frowned, not actually wanting to do that to Lena.  
“Look, I know I am a bit lost here, but we can take this as a victory.” Sara spoke.  
“You got a point.” Livewire spoke, relieved she actually didn't have to fight. She had been silent until now, simply because she didn't want to interfere with the literal Gods, so to speak.

“Let's just head back inside to relax.” Kara spoke.

&^&

“She destroyed the Lasso of Truth?!” Superman winced, looking at the destroyed Lasso.  
“Yes.” Wonder Woman shivered. “This person, this Supergirl Prime as she's called, is far more dangerous than anyone we've ever faced. I don't think there is enough magic on the planet to stop her.”

“You stayed out of this until now, are you certain you want to stay out of this?” J'onn asked.  
Superman frowned. “I can't fight Kara until she starts hurting innocent people. It's not fair.”

“There's only one thing I know now that can stop Kara, and her new friends.” J'onn spoke. “I hate even suggesting this though. But there is one being we both know who is strong enough to do this.”

Superman winced. “J'onn. The only reason to ever use him is if there was never any other choice. I know he's different than the one I faced all those years ago...but this...this is not what I wanted.” 

“I know that. But unfortunately, we must indeed bring him into this. I'll send the alert to him.” J'onn spoke.

“I don't like this, J'onn.” Superman spoke.  
“I know.” J'onn spoke. “I wish I most certainly wouldn't have to do this, but we must use this final option.”

“This is beyond a nuclear option.” Superman frowned.

Wonder Woman frowned but said nothing, understanding what was going to be said in a moment.  
“Summon him, J'onn, but know I won't stand by Kara being hurt. She gets hurt, by your actions, J'onn, and you'll have the real wrath of God coming down on your head in ways you can't even fathom.” Superman spoke firmly.

J'onn winced. “I understand that. This however must be done. It is time to summon the being who told us to call him The Aftermath of Gog Doomsday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. It's time for a hell of a showdown. :)   
> Aftermath of Gog Doomsday is no joke.  
> Fought for a 100 years straight and finally won, after growing so much more powerful than he was. And best of all? That version of Doomsday is a hero! A good person!  
> "Must I become a monster again?"


	14. Hostage Taking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! No, really! There's so much in this chapter, I can't even begin to put it all here. Let's just say the title is literal, and Doomsday fights Supergirl Prime. I'm still calling him just Doomsday.  
> Aftermath of Gog Doomsday is a little lengthy of a title. :P  
> Also, Alex makes more of an appearance. Sara is given Speedster powers temporarily, and other stuff.

Kara and the gang entered the underground bunker, and Kara went to a chair, sat down and started to grumble.

Overgirl hugged her. “Hey, it's okay.”

&^&

“Well, this is indeed a very surreal situation you've found yourselves in. I can see why you summoned me.” The gray-skinned monstrous being with a beard made of spikes spoke.  
“We're not entirely happy we needed to go this far, Doomsday, but the people Kara has surrounded herself with, are far too dangerous.” J'onn spoke.

“I understand. When I reached out and gave the contact information, I hoped it would never need to be used. For summoning me here, is beyond dire.” Doomsday spoke. “I am far different than the mindless monster I used to be.” 

“For that, we are thankful.” Superman spoke. “You are probably the only person we know who can fight her allies. Kara should remain safe, and you should be able to win the fight.”   
“There are few things beyond me.” Doomsday spoke.  
“Which is why we need you.” Wonder Woman frowned.

&^&

“Kara Zor-El, I am here to challenge your allies.” Doomsday spoke as he crouched down and entered Kara's underground bunker without breaking the wall around the door.

Kara stared in surprise, and then blinked a few times and then said. “Well, that's just silly!”   
Overgirl winced. “Well, I was not expecting this.”  
“Aftermath of Gog Doomsday.” Supergirl Prime smiled broadly. “I recognize your beard of spikes. Well, finally, something that can be a challenge to me!”

“I don't know what the Aftermath of Gog is, but kick his ass.” Kara grumbled.  
“I'm not even the bad guy any more.” Doomsday smirked.

“Regardless, we'll fight.” Supergirl Prime smirked, and rushed Doomsday back outside.  
Overgirl shivered. “Great. Super-Saiyan level 5 Doomsday.”  
Kara giggled slightly. “Sorry, but Nazi Supergirl referencing Dragon Ball Z...”  
“Yeah, yeah. The thing is, he's not the Doomsday you know. He's 200 years older. He battled a being for 100 years straight. I am more powerful than you, but he is beyond me. He could indeed give Chyler, er, Supergirl Prime a challenge.” Overgirl shivered.

“Okay. I'm honestly shocked Kal would agree to send any version of Doomsday after us.” Kara frowned.

“I only know this because of my travels through the multiverse. He's actually a good person. As surreal as that can be.” Overgirl spoke.

Lena spoke up for the first time since all of the insanity had begun. “Well, this is beyond all that I know.”  
“I can only hope things work out well.” Overgirl spoke.  
“If they're doing something this insane already, I retract my do not kill policy for some of them.” Lena grumbled.  
“I am surprised.” Kara blinked.  
“I literally give up. They summoned an absurdly stronger version of Doomsday against your allies, because they consider them a threat. It's time for you to send a message to make them leave you alone.” Lena spoke. “This is completely above and beyond what the good guys should do.”

“Well, I won't kill them all like crazy, but I think it is time to teach them a lesson.” Kara nodded. “While Supergirl Prime and Doomsday 2.0 or whatever are fighting, the good guy's attention are going to be split. I have Felicity here as a prisoner. It's time Blitzkrieg grabs Iris.” Kara finished.

“I like this plan.” Blitzkrieg grinned.

&^&

Iris looked up at the blast of wind and saw her own face looking at her. “Interesting how we are so similar, and yet, so different.” Blitzkrieg smirked.

Iris looked at the costume and visibly recoiled. “What the absolute fuck?”

Blitzkrieg grinned. “Yes, I am you from a universe where you are evil.”  
“How am I a Nazi?!” Iris winced.  
“Long complicated story.” Blitzkrieg grinned. “Now, Kara wants you to be her prisoner.”  
“That is a terrible idea.” Iris winced.

“No, I think it's a great idea. The more of you people being hidden away, the less likely the good guys will attack our base.” Blitzkrieg smirked. “For what it's worth, we have Felicity.”

Iris winced. “That's just needlessly cruel.”  
“It's her own fault for trusting my wife.” Blitzkrieg grinned.  
Iris's eyes twitched. “I'm not even surprised by a gay version of myself, but this is getting silly.”  
“My wife happens to be Felicity's evil twin. And if you thought my costume was messed up....boy...” Blitzkrieg grinned.

“I don't even want to know.” Iris groaned.  
“Look, you're coming with me, because you can't stop me.” Blitzkrieg smirked.

&^&

Felicity looked up from her modest bed in her modest room, which was essentially a prison cell, even if she could wander a bit beyond the room itself, as Iris stumbled in the door.  
“Hey.” Iris frowned.   
“I see they got you too.” Felicity winced.

“Yeah. I was not expecting finding my evil twin.” Iris groaned.  
“I don't blame you.” Felicity spoke. “This has gone completely over the top levels of insane.”

“Maybe if you two just stop trying to pick fights with Kara....” Sara spoke as she walked into the room.  
“I should kick your ass for turning bad because of Ava.” Felicity grumbled.

“Felicity, you don't have a chance in hell against me in a fight.” Sara spoke firmly. “Look, I know you're upset, but Kara just wants to get rid of the bad people.”

“There is no excuse for this!” Felicity barked.  
Sara took a deep breath and raised up her hand. “Did you know speedsters can loan people their speed?” 

She vibrated her hand so fast it became a blur. Felicity winced. “I get the point.”  
Iris winced as well

“I don't want to hurt you, Felicity, but I will hurt you if it is needed to calm you down.” Sara spoke.

Felicity shivered. “Look, I am sorry.”   
“Just behave yourself. Kara wishes to not harm anyone good.” Sara spoke. “I trust Ava, and I trust Kara. You should as well. You two being here is to make sure the 'good guys' stop being idiots.” 

Iris winced. “Please. This isn't how you're supposed to be. You are a good person.”  
“I don't know how good I am, Iris. I enjoyed killing people.” Sara frowned. “That is all in my past, but it is how I was. Even now, that darkness is in me. Ava keeps that darkness in check, without her, I would become a monster.” She closed her eyes for a moment.  
Felicity and Iris both shivered.  
Iris took a deep breath. “So, you're supposed to be our guard here?”

“You won't be able to outrun me at least.” Sara smirked. “Look, I know you're not happy, I get that. But we need Kara to be left alone. This is the only way to do that.”  
“I still hate this.” Felicity spoke.  
“That's fine. You're allowed to hate this.” Sara spoke. “But you need to stop fighting Kara and Overgirl on this. Let it go.” 

Felicity grumbled. “How can you even work with them? Don't tell me it's because of Ava either. No love is that blind.”

Sara frowned. “I love Ava. I trust her, and despite what you think, Overgirl has proven she is not a product of her world anymore. Kara only wants to kill bad people. You can't be so blind in your hate, that you've become the very thing you wish to destroy.” 

Felicity grimaced. “Please, I'm nothing like Overgirl! Or my evil Nazi Twin from another universe. Good grief, that doesn't even make sense.”

“Everyone has the capacity for being evil, Felicity. Even you.” Sara spoke. “Hellscreamer isn't the only evil Felicity out there. From what I've learned, there's a world where you are exactly like your father. Let's face it, controlling technology with your mind would be something you'd embrace.” 

“Even if I did have my dad's powers, I would never turn bad.” Felicity grumbled.  
Sara frowned. “Just stop fighting this, please.” 

“I don't like this.” Iris frowned  
“I don't blame you.” Sara spoke.   
“Barry is going to kick Kara's ass for this.” Iris spoke.  
“He's fast, she's faster, and especially with Overgirl on her side.” Sara grinned. “I never thought I'd have to fight my old friends, but until they listen to reason, we have to be cruel and hide you both away.” 

Iris frowned but said nothing. Sara was set in her view, and Iris wouldn't be able to change it.

&^&

“What do you want, Kara?” Barry frowned.  
He was not expecting Kara to show up at his apartment after the last bit of absolute insanity that had happened.  
“I have decided to keep you from being crazy by literally kidnapping Iris and having Sara guard her.” Kara spoke firmly.

Barry winced. “You keep claiming you're only going to be evil to the evil people in the world.....”

“Kidnapping Iris was needed because it will keep you from running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. Besides, I don't want to become Eobard.” Kara spoke, raised her hand, and vibrated it.  
“There's no need for that.” Barry winced.

“I just want you to understand how this works, Barry. You're fast, but I'm faster, especially after literally hanging out inside the sun for a while.” Kara smirked.  
“Okay, that is something I cannot do.” Barry winced. 

“To be fair, it's quite loud and bright there too. If space could conduct sound, even at this distance, the sun would be as loud as a chainsaw.” Kara spoke. “Now, I will leave you alone.”

&^&

When Kara arrived back at her base, Overgirl looked up at her. “Supergirl Prime checked in, she's still battling Crazy Overpowered Doomsday.” 

“Must be going pretty well if she's able to check in.” Kara smirked.  
“Something like that, yes.” Overgirl nodded. “The fight's taking a long time to be fair, he keeps getting better after all.” 

“That is his gimmick.” Kara nodded.  
“She'll come by later for certain.” Overgirl spoke.

Kara nodded. “I'm reminded of a quote. 'Why did this man, this Doctor, who fought with Gods and demons, why he would run away, and hide from us. He was being kind.”

Overgirl smiled. “You should point that out to the good guys.”   
“I should, if they bother me again.” Kara grumbled.

“I have a feeling they might leave us alone. Or you could go kidnap Lois.” Overgirl grinned.  
“That would be mean.” Kara grinned. “Plus, Superman won't even bother me until I do start killing innocent people.”

“I don't blame him for staying out of this.” Overgirl spoke. “He seems pretty damn nice.”   
“That is his gimmick. He can be mean if he wants to. He literally killed people the first year he was Superman.” Kara spoke. “Then again, we don't talk about that.”

“You have to find yourself.” Overgirl nodded.

“Exactly.” Kara spoke.

&^&

Supergirl Prime sighed. “This is getting kind of silly. I know you beat up Gog for a century, but you're not invincible.”

Doomsday shrugged. “It's my gimmick to not die.”   
“I destroyed Earth-15!” Supergirl Prime growled. “I've destroyed planets.”  
“Calm down.” Doomsday spoke.

“I will not be treated as weak!” Supergirl Prime snapped. “I am beyond anything this world can throw at me. I might as well be a literal God.” 

“Something Something Puny God.” Doomsday spoke.  
“How do you even know that reference?!” Supergirl Prime screamed. “Die!”

She punched Doomsday. Doomsday flew away from the force and Supergirl Prime grumbled and followed him. “Let's just take our fighting to somewhere away from people we could hurt!”   
“Fine by me.” Doomsday spoke.

&^&

“Stop Kara, please!” John Constantine grumbled.  
“She seems to be doing fine.” A woman spoke.  
“She's going to break the natural order of things if she keeps this up!” John spoke.

“You worry way too much.” The woman chuckled. “I see exactly what Kara is doing, and I have no interest in fighting her or her allies.”  
“Come on, Zatanna! Please.” John spoke. “This is seriously messed up here. Everything she does causes more and more insanity. The power she gives off scares me, it's like she's always been holding back, and she's about to release it all, and the world might bloody explode if she does.” 

Zatanna spoke firmly. “Kara won't hurt the Earth. She loves the people here. Yes, she has a lot of power. But she knows how to use it, John. I will not stop her.”   
“Bloody Hell. Lucifer won't help me, you won't help me, who the bloody hell do I need to get on my side here? She's dangerous.” John winced.

“If you continue to antagonize her, she will remove you as a threat. You should understand that.” Zatanna spoke.  
“That's why I have to stop her.” John groaned.  
“What you need to do is to not fight her. This is a dangerous path you walk down.” Zatanna spoke.

With those words, Zatanna disappeared from in front of John.   
John groaned. “Why me?”

&^&

“I bid you ill news, Kara.” Zatanna spoke as she suddenly appeared.  
Lena jumped a few inches. “Great.” She groaned.  
Kara smiled. “Hello, Zatanna.”   
“John Constantine is going a bit crazy.” Zatanna spoke.

“I don't blame him. I don't wish to hurt him, but he is going to be a thorn in my side.” Kara spoke.  
“Paralysis works wonders.” Lena smirked. “It's not killing, so I won't get mad.”

“I can do that.” Overgirl nodded.  
“So can I.” Zatanna spoke.   
Kara chuckled. “So, really, at the end of the day, let's just leave him inert.” 

“Alright.” Zatanna nodded. She mumbled something and then vanished.

&^&

“I'm sorry, John.” Zatanna spoke.  
John Constantine looked up at Zatanna. “What are you sorry for?”  
“This.” Zatanna spoke. She took a deep breath and spoke loudly. “Ecalp ni enitnatsnoC nhoJ ezeerf.”   
John winced as he suddenly was incapable of moving. “That's pretty tacky.”

“Sorry, but you need to take a break.” Zatanna spoke, mumbled to herself, and then vanished.

&^&

Alex opened the door into the room where Felicity and Iris were, and both of them visibly jumped at her appearance.  
Alex winced. “I'm the real Alex. I was told about the weird duplicate of myself.” 

“Okay. So, why are you here?” Iris asked.  
“I was locked up as well as you two, but they eventually gave me a bit more free reign, and now I'm allowed to walk around the base a bit.” Alex spoke. Overgirl had surprised her in many ways, especially with what she did.

“Alright.” Felicity spoke. “This whole thing is beyond surreal though.”  
“Tell me about it.” Alex groaned. “Why is there an evil version of me?” 

“Let alone why is she a billion times more powerful than Overgirl?” Iris winced. “Seriously. Why is our lives so insane?”

“It's like something out of a bad comic book.” Felicity grinned.  
“Heh.” Alex grinned.

Iris rolled her eyes. “What exactly are we going to do here? I almost had my head removed by extreme heat. The only reason I'm not still extra crispy is because of the residual speedster healing and some nanotechnology.” 

“There is nothing we can do.” Alex frowned. “At least Overgirl was friendly to me.”   
“Which is weird.” Felicity spoke.

Alex blushed. “Yeah. Weird....”

“Why are you blushing....” Felicity trailed off and groaned as she suddenly figured it out. “Ow, my eyes! Why?!”

“Uh. I wasn't expecting it.” Alex groaned.  
Iris winced. “Ow. My eyes as well.”

“Look, let's put that aside for now. You want to stop Overgirl and Kara, or what?” Alex spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very slow and I apologize.  
> My brain takes vacations. :P


	15. Dead Or Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay! Also, I uploaded this on my birthday. Which I think is pretty cool.   
> Too much to talk about in this chapter. Lots of twists and turns. Both good and bad. Barry learns the hard way that not everyone he would expect to be against Overgirl is actually against her. Felicity and Iris get tricked, and Felicity loses her emotions, so to speak.  
> At the end, Kara gets a bit upset.

Felicity groaned. “Yes. We need to stop her for certain.”  
“Good, since Evil Alex, or whatever is busy fighting someone strong enough to be a challenge to her, sort of, that leaves us three to take out Overgirl. Kara will be stopped by that I am reasonably certain of.” Alex spoke.

“With what? There's three of us, but we're all human.” Felicity groaned.

“I know. That's why we'll need something to even the playing field.” Alex spoke. “There's a way to do that, but it is not easy, and it requires us getting out of here without them finding out.”

“That's going to be hard with Sara being our jailer.” Iris frowned. “And she currently has Super-speed.” 

“Yes. That is correct.” Sara spoke as she suddenly seemed to appear out of thin air. She then winced. “Whoa. Okay. Vibrating in place...” 

Alex groaned. “Oh, come on.”  
“What? You think I want to be regulated to a jailer?” Sara smirked. “I'm still not letting you out of here, and no, I don't eating me out will suffice.” 

Alex winced. “Oh, come on.”  
Felicity winced as well. “Sara, please. We know you. You're not a bad person.”  
“Neither is Kara, or she would have killed all of you by now. The only way you could leave here is if somehow Lena convinced Kara to let you all go, and I can tell you right now, Lena will not let Kara be hurt by your plans. She may not love her, but she cares enough for her.” Sara spoke. 

Felicity winced. “Goddamnit. This isn't fair!”  
“The point is, Felicity, your plan will fail because you can't grasp the idea that Kara and Overgirl aren't evil. Let it go.” Sara spoke.  
Felicity grimaced. “There is no other reason for them to do this!”  
“Sure there is.” Sara spoke.  
Alex frowned. “I am sorry. I was not expecting any of this. I really wasn't.” 

“I don't blame you.” Felicity spoke. “This whole issue is beyond absurd.”

Alex lashed out and grabbed Felicity by the neck. Iris stumbled back in surprise and Alex frowned. “I'm sorry, Felicity, it pains me to do this, but Kara and Overgirl aren't stopping their plans.”

Felicity grimaced and struggled against the hold. “Why are you doing this? You just said....”  
“I know. I wanted to wait until we were both alone to do this. You won't be killed, but I know you are a dangerous enough threat that you need to be stopped. This was the best way. To lower your guard and then remove you as a threat.” Alex frowned. “Please, believe me, I never though I would work with Overgirl on anything, but I now understand everything. What she has shown me, proves that I am too small in the grand scheme of things to fight Kara and her both over this. It was humbling.” 

Felicity struggled. “This isn't fair. I'll never stop fighting Kara and Overgirl. You know this.”  
“I know this and it pains me. Truly.” Alex spoke “Sara. It's time.” 

Sara nodded. She moved her hand forward quickly, and phased it through Felicity's head from the back.  
Felicity froze in shock at the sensation.  
“What are you doing to me?!” Felicity gasped.  
Sara spoke. “I'm not a brain surgeon, but Ava taught me exactly where to aim for this.”  
Iris shivered. “Please. Stop this.”  
“No. I can't move my hand out right now. That could kill her.” Sara spoke softly.

Felicity winced. “I don't need brain surgery. Please....”  
“Sadly, you do. It's nothing personal.” Sara spoke and a split second later, she moved her hand back out and Felicity groaned.

Alex helped her to a chair. “It's okay now, Felicity. You'll be fine.”  
“What did you do to her??!” Iris gasped.  
“I made her more like her father in a way.” Sara spoke. “All I did was remove a bit of an inhibition. I didn't destroy her memory center or anything major. She will be fine in a moment.”

Felicity groaned again and then focused her eyes. “Whoa. This is weird.”  
“Are you okay?” Iris asked, still not trusting Sara and Alex based on everything they have done.  
Felicity nodded. “Yeah. I'm not sure what she did, but I don't feel that different.”

She looked towards the ceiling and then back down at the floor. “Also, for some reason, I see better now. Weird.”  
Sara chuckled. “I think you'll be fine though. Now, tell me, what do you think about Overgirl?” 

“I still hate her with the fiery passions of a thousand burning suns. So, clearly, you're bad at brain surgery but not that bad.” Felicity groaned.

Alex chuckled. “It's not like we're trying to get you to fall in love with her.”  
Felicity groaned. “Seriously, what did you do?”

“Let me ask you a question. Are you capable of evil?” Sara asked.  
“Everyone is capable of evil!” Felicity groaned. “Look, my brain isn't even that messed up so what the hell did you even do?”

“I changed one simple thing. Tell me, who do you love?” Sara asked.

Felicity blinked. “That's easy. Oliver. I mean.....” She trailed off. “Whoa. What the hell? I don't feel any emotion towards him suddenly. What did you do?!”

“I stopped the brain from registering emotions properly.” Sara smirked. “Basically, I disabled your emotions. I think you'll still get angry at times, but that's it.”

“Why?!” Felicity gasped.  
“Because you'll be more suited to logic now. No longer run by emotion, you'll understand why Kara and Overgirl are doing what they've doing. You won't fight them any more. You'll understand them.” Alex spoke.

Felicity groaned. “Look, just because I am emotional, does not mean that removing those are going to make me somehow agree with Overgirl!”

“Regardless, it will prevent you from being overwhelmed by emotions now.” Sara spoke. “If it's any consolation, the brain will repair itself in a year or so.”

“A year of emotionless behavior? Really?” Felicity groaned.

Iris winced. “That seemed needlessly excessive.”  
“I know.” Alex spoke. “But Overgirl had explained that it was needed.”

“I can't even feel disgust any more. Great.” Felicity groaned.  
Iris spoke. “You guys becoming monsters doesn't help your idea that you're not bad people.” 

Alex nodded. “For what it's worth, Iris, I truly am sorry about all this.”

Sara rushed over in the blink of an eye and thrust her hand deep into Iris's chest.  
“Forgive me, Iris, but, to my point of view, you haven't even been born yet.” 

Iris gasped. “What?!” 

“No.” Felicity spoke. Without any emotion behind the words, it sounded alien to her.

“Shhh. It's okay.” Sara spoke and moved her fingers slightly. Iris collapsed forward and Sara caught her.

&^&

“Felicity has been dealt with, and so has Iris.” Alex spoke.  
“I'm glad. I'm also glad you handled this so well.” Overgirl spoke.  
“I didn't like doing this, but you have proven yourself to me.” Alex frowned. “I know that what Sara did was bad, but I know there was no other alternative that could be done without killing them both.” 

“Exactly. Now, come with me, Kara wants to see you.” Overgirl smiled.  
“Alright.” Alex nodded, following Overgirl. She felt a connection to Overgirl, and not just because of Overgirl proving she was extremely good with her tongue.  
She didn't understand how all this worked for certain. She wasn't entirely happy with it either, but she knew her brain hadn't been messed with any more, and she knew of all things, Overgirl was beyond lying.

Eventually the both of them walked into the main room and Lena looked up and spoke. “Glad to see you join us now, Alex.” 

“Thanks. This entire thing is surreal as all get out.”

Kara walked over and hugged Alex. “I'm sorry you had to betray Felicity and Iris, but you did help me, and I thank you for that.” 

“I'm just thrown through a loop the good guys summoned Doomsday.” Alex shivered.

“I know.” Kara spoke.  
“That is why I suspended my no killing rule for the idiot who did that.” Lena grumbled.

“I don't blame you, but it also seems to me like you want to go and sit on Kara's face.” Overgirl smirked.

Lena waved her hand dismissively and then grinned. “Regardless, Alex can help us also by using underhanded tactics against our former friends.” 

“I'm not happy about doing that, but I can trick some of them like I tricked Iris and Felicity.” Alex frowned.

“I know you hate this, but this is the only way to stop the insanity.” Kara spoke.  
“I realize that.” Alex frowned. “I never thought I'd be put into this position, but Overgirl did help me understand things more.”

“So that's what we're calling it now?” Kara grinned.

“I'm serious, Kara.” Alex spoke.

“I know.” Kara nodded.

&^&

When the portal opened up in S.T.A.R labs and Alex walked out, everyone tensed up.  
Alex held up her hands. “I come in peace. I'm not the evil Overpowered possibly insane Alex.”

Barry relaxed slightly. “Okay. Good.”  
Caitlin frowned. “I'm a little worried about all this.”

“I don't blame you. This entire thing is insane. I had to trick Overgirl and Kara into thinking I was working for them. Unfortunately, that means I had to work with them enough to gain their trust. That means I had to help Sara change Felicity's brain chemistry, so she's no longer so emotional. My apologies for that, but she is perfectly fine, she just can't feel emotions.” Alex spoke.  
Barry winced. “That's kind of mean, but if that's all that happened. Look, is Iris okay?”

Alex nodded. “Iris is fine. Sara scared her a bit, but she is fine.”  
“I'm surprised Sara had to scare Iris at all.” Cisco frowned.

“Well, she gained some super-speed from Ava, so she showed it off to Iris in a specific manner.” Alex frowned.

Cisco gulped and tried to not literally flinch.  
Barry winced. “Alex!”  
“I'm sorry, Barry, but I had to commit myself to pretending to be evil and helping them. It's the only way I could be trusted by Kara and Overgirl. Iris was not harmed, just scared.” Alex frowned.

Caitlin frowned. “I understand you don't wish to help them, but this whole situation has made things awkward. IF you're on our side now, tell us what we need to do.” 

“I need to find without them learning about it, gold Kryptonite. It has to be on Kara's Earth somewhere because of the notes I managed to find on Lena's desk. Notes about potential dangers. I can't go and find it, I'm not fast enough.” Alex spoke.

“What does the Gold Kryptonite do?” Barry asked.  
Alex spoke firmly. “It removes a Kryptonian's power forever. They'll become human. Then we can lock them up.”

Cisco relaxed. “Then this nightmare can be over.”  
“Exactly.” Alex spoke.  
“Alright. I can help find it.” Barry spoke.  
“Thank you. I have a list of locations it may be. Some are secure labs, but they don't have any ways to ward off speedsters.” Alex spoke.

She handed Barry a list with several addresses.  
Barry took it and spoke. “Alright. I'll go check some of these.”  
“Good.” Alex spoke.

&^&

The first location Barry went to was a laboratory that had a name he couldn't even pronounce.  
The room he entered, assuming to be the best place to store radioactive materials was empty of anything but Uranium in small quantities.

He stood in the doorway and frowned. “Something doesn't seem right here.”  
As if the universe itself decided to answer him, there was a blinding flash of light.  
He yelped slightly and stumbled back.

“I wondered if that plan was going to work.” Overgirl spoke as she appeared. “Really now? You didn't even think to question suddenly Alex betraying us? Come on, Barry, you're supposed to be smart.” 

Barry winced. “That's not fair. Alex looks like she suffered from your evil.”  
“Yes, she really suffered. When I ate her out like it was going out of style.” Overgirl smirked.

Barry grimaced. “I did not need to know that!”  
“Too bad, so sad. Enjoy being stuck here though. Getting you out of the way was the first trick. After stopping your craziness, we can finally focus on getting rid of all the bad people. Seriously, that was our plan this entire time, you idiot.” Overgirl smirked.

“I don't believe you!” Barry spoke firmly.

“That's your choice. Now stay here.” Overgirl spoke. “The walls are made with a material even you can't phase through. After all, unlike me, you're not capable of hanging out on the surface of a neutron star.” She then rushed away.

Barry grumbled.

&^&

“Okay. Barry got locked up. Now we're finally free to go and kill the bad guys finally!” Overgirl spoke.

“Finally indeed.” Kara grumbled.  
Lena relaxed. “That was getting silly.”  
“Now then, I think there's still quite a few bad people to go and remove.” Overgirl spoke.

Alex frowned. “I honestly hate this.”  
“I know you didn't like working for us.” Kara spoke.  
Alex nodded. “IT's awkward. All of this.”  
“I know.” Kara spoke.

“Iris....” Alex began.

“She's not dead.” Kara spoke. “Sara messed with her in the right way. She's smart you know.”  
“I know.” Alex winced.

&^&

Barry looked up as Iris walked over to him. He was thrown through a loop until Iris grinned at him cruelly. “Sorry, not your Iris. I was always more of a talker than a fighter. At least to the people who can fight back. Maybe you've heard of me indirectly. I am Blitzkrieg. Lightning War.”

“No one told me of an evil Iris.” Barry winced.  
Blitzkrieg grinned and vibrated in place, putting on her costume.  
The symbol on the front made Barry grimace and take a step back.  
“Yes. I am a Nazi Iris West.” Blitzkrieg grinned.

“My brain! Why?” Barry groaned.  
Blitzkrieg chuckled. “In a world where everyone good is evil and everyone evil is good, it makes the most sense.” 

“Even that doesn't....” Barry groaned. “Look, why show up here?”  
“Because it's fun being evil.” Blitzkrieg smirked.

Barry winced. “If it wasn't for the fact every evil person loves to taunt the good guy....” 

Blitzkrieg shrugged. “The fact of the matter is, I really am here just to gloat.”  
Barry groaned. “Please leave. It's bad enough to have to see the face of my wife on an evil speedster...”  
Blitzkrieg smirked. “Thankfully, I have no reason to hurt anyone. With Felicity being captured, Oliver is going to have a hard time dealing with this, but he is nothing. Quite literally nothing. He is a man with no powers going up against Two Gods, and well, let's put it this way, Kara has the potential to outshine both Supergirl Prime and Overgirl. So, I really wouldn't keep antagonizing her. Everyone has their breaking point. Even you, Barry Allen.” 

Barry winced. “I'm not Eobard Thawne!”  
“You don't have to be.” Blitzkrieg spoke. “Just look at yourself in the mirror, and understand you can't be a good guy always.” 

Barry grumbled.

&^&

“So, what should our plan be now?” Overgirl asked.  
Kara spoke. “I think we need to find a good location to get rid of the bad guys in. I think we won't be interrupted any more.”

Supergirl Prime appeared suddenly and grumbled. “Okay. I managed to trap Doomsday in another universe. He can't exact go and run fast.”

“I'm glad you solved that. Now we really have no one to stop us from killing the bad people.” Kara spoke.

“I still want to know who thought it was a good idea to have Doomsday fight.” Overgirl grumbled.  
“I think it was J'onn. Superman was reluctant.” Supergirl Prime spoke. “It seems that way from what Doomsday said.”

“Then I'll kill J'onn.” Kara grumbled.

“Dear.” Overgirl spoke. “I don't blame you, but I think the best way to kill J'onn is to have Lena do it.”

“Ouch.” Lena winced. “Just because I resent the rule against killing doesn't mean I feel like killing him.”

Supergirl Prime frowned. “I think it would be more fitting if Alex killed him.”  
Alex shivered. “He's bullet-proof and knife-proof. How am I going to pull that off?”

“I'll grant you temporary Kryptonian powers.” Supergirl Prime spoke.  
“Well, that's weirdly very convenient.” Alex smirked.

“Haha.” Kara grinned.

“Still, I could.” Supergirl Prime spoke.  
“I just don't really honestly want to kill J'onn.” Alex frowned. “I agreed to do some bad things, but that, that's asking too much.”

“I can understand that.” Overgirl spoke.  
Kara shrugged. “I liked him, but if he did this...” 

“I know this is an awkward thing.” Lena frowned. “However, even I can't see how this ends well for him.”  
“We will table this discussion for now.” Kara spoke. “Alright, next order of business is to slow down the good guys with another attack.” 

“That is something I can do.” Alex spoke.  
“Good. Hellscreamer needs a backup to do some recon on the good guys, so you'll go with her and sabotage their computers.” Kara spoke.

“Alright. Crippling their information sources will help keep them from bothering us as much, indeed.” Alex spoke.  
“Plus, Hellscreamer is like Felicity in almost every way, so, she is a good hacker as well.” Overgirl spoke.

“That would help indeed.” Alex spoke.

&^&

A short time later, Alex was standing near the entrance to the base when Hellscreamer came rushing over.  
She spoke. “So, feel like taking a very fast trip?”  
Alex nodded. There was a rush of wind and suddenly Alex found herself at the DEO in an underground area. “Whoa.”

“Now, let's get to the main computer core.” Hellscreamer spoke.

“Alright. We also can't kill anyone.” Alex spoke.  
“I know that, but doing the vibrating hand trick just scares people very well.” Hellscreamer grinned.  
Alex winced. “Let's just focus on sabotaging the computer.”

Hellscreamer nodded and walked down the hall towards a door in the distance.  
Alex followed. “The question here is how exactly do you know where to go?”  
“Kara's been here, and she's my boss so to speak right now.” Hellscreamer grinned.  
“Right. Fair enough.” Alex spoke. “I swear, my mind is not at 100%. I don't know if Overgirl messed with me any more than she has though.” 

“She's got a magic tongue?” Hellscreamer smirked.  
Alex groaned. “Let's just take care of the computer.”

“Alex?” A voice asked and Alex groaned and turned around. “Hello, Vasquez.”  
“What are you doing here? We heard you got kidnapped?” Agent Vasquez asked.

Alex frowned. “Something like that happened, yes. Look, long story short, I'm working with Kara only temporarily until I can get access to freaking Gold Kryptonite or something.” 

“That seems needlessly complicated.” Agent Vasquez winced.

“Perhaps.” Hellscreamer spoke and Agent Vasquez turned to her and grimaced at the costume.  
Alex frowned. “Believe me, it gets worse than that. She's Jewish just like me.”

“Hey, now, I come from a completely different universe where a Jewish Nazi is not a contradiction in terms.” Hellscreamer grinned. “Anyhow, the rules by Kara were to not kill any good people. So, let's hope for your sake, you're not secretly a serial killer.” 

Agent Vasquez shivered. “Alex. You know I'm going to tell people that you're here.”

“Well, not if you're unconscious, you're not.” Alex groaned. “I'm sorry.”  
Hellscreamer casually rushed over and knocked Agent Vasquez out with a single smack to her forehead.  
“Simple physics really to do that.” Hellscreamer spoke.  
“Let's get this done already.” Alex groaned.

“Alright.” Hellscreamer nodded, and walked over to the computer terminal. “Let's have a bit of fun.”

&^&

A short time later, while Hellscreamer was still working on the computer, Kara was standing on the top of her base, and looking around. She was relaxed again, finally.

“Kara. We need to talk.” Superman spoke as he landed.  
“I know you weren't super happy with summoning Doomsday. Even if it's a friendlier version somehow.” Kara spoke. “But I really don't want to talk with you right now. The good guys have gone insane and I'm tired of dealing with them in a nice manner. I'm going to lock them all in a place that makes the Phantom Zone look nice and friendly if I have to.”

“I've been to Hell, Kara, it's still not as bad as the Phantom Zone.” Superman sighed.  
“You also took the throne of Hell in a dream and it still counted.” Kara grinned.

“The point is, Kara, this is getting tiring. I know you only want to get rid of the bad people, but this is getting out of hand. I don't think I can reign in my allies.” Superman spoke.  
“What do you think they're going to do to possibly stop me?” Kara grumbled. “I have too many powerful allies. Super-Doomsday was defeated.” 

“Super-Doomsday?” Superman chuckled. “That seems more like if me and Doomsday merged into the same being.”  
“Regardless of that nightmare idea, your allies need to stop. Supergirl Prime is going to break reality itself if they don't stop, and that seems problematic.” Kara spoke.

“I understand that, Kara.” Superman frowned. “I am worried though. Things are becoming far more complicated than I thought possible.”

“John Constantine won't be a problem any more at least.” Kara spoke.  
“Actually, I know people.” John Constantine spoke as he suddenly appeared.

“Oh for fuck's sake!” Kara groaned.  
“Kara!” Superman admonished.

John Constantine grumbled. “Look, I'm not stopping my fight against you. I don't care what Lucifer bloody Morningstar himself says.” 

“Boy, that's excessive. Talking to the Devil about me.” Kara laughed.

“I ruled Hell for 5 minutes in a dream, and this is still weirder than that.” Superman groaned.  
Kara smirked. “The fact remains that I am not stopping, John, and you won't stop me. You're fast, but you're not the speed of light fast.”

“I don't bloody need to be faster than the speed of light!” John Constantine spoke.  
“You will need to be that fast.” Kara smirked and her eyes glowed.  
Suddenly John started to cough violently. He dropped to his knees gasping in pain.  
“Kara.” Superman spoke firmly.  
“Shut it. I am sick and tired of everyone telling me what I need to do. All I did was burn his vocal chords. He'll be fine. He won't ever be able to talk again, but that's enough of a punishment. Or do you think I should have incinerated his brain through his eyes?” Kara grumbled.

“Please don't pull a Homelander.” Superman winced.

“Then take him to the good guys and leave me the hell alone! I am tired of all this shit. I am frustrated. I just want to kill the bad guys who deserve it.” Kara spoke. “I am this close....” She held up her left hand and put her fingers together, almost touching. “To saying fuck it to Lena's niceness rule and vaporizing a whole lot of people. So, go! I am tired of all this. Leave me alone!” 

Superman frowned, grabbed John Constantine, and then rushed off.

Kara growled in frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be slow, but I will update occasionally.  
> Don't know how long I plan on making this.  
> If anyone has any ideas, let me know.


	16. Flight Of The Concord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this long awaited update, Merry Christmas, :P, we get more of Supergirl Prime's past, we see a shocking development emerge in the land of the good guys, and a special guest arrives to help out Kara. Knowing that Wonder Woman has broken things. So to speak.  
> And we learn Supergirl Prime's name. :)

“Stupid fools!” Kara growled as she walked into the main room at her base. “I just want to be left alone!”

“This is getting a bit silly.” Overgirl frowned.  
“Tell me about it.” Kara grumbled.   
“What's happening?” Lena frowned.  
Kara grumbled. “I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to be left alone.”

Overgirl looked sad.

Kara shook her head. “I'm sorry, but I need to be alone.”  
She walked off, grumbling in irritation.

&^&

“Kara has gone completely off the rails.” Wonder Woman grumbled.

“She will go off the rails if we attack her again. I don't want my cousin to go around and scream, 'I'll kill you, I'll kill you to Death.' or something equally insane.” Superman frowned.

“We can't just let her go around killing people and maiming others!” Wonder Woman spoke.  
“Right now, we're quite literally hosed as the expression goes if we try to fight them.” Superman spoke. “Kara's built up an army that makes pretty much everything we've ever faced look downright weak and wimpy.”

“I don't like this.” Batman spoke.  
“Me neither, but there is nothing any of us can do at the moment.” Superman spoke.  
Wonder Woman grumbled. “Forget both of you. I'll figure this out on my own.”

She rushed off. Batman winced. “This is not good.”  
“I'm not sure how we're going to solve this.” Superman frowned.

“I have no clue.” Batman frowned. “I doubt anything could stop Kara at this point.”

&^&

Kara looked around her base, and smiled. “I love it here. Now, if only the crazy people would stop bothering me.”  
Overgirl smiled. “I think you'll finally have a moment to yourself.”  
“I'm glad.” Kara spoke. “I'm just frustrated they keep going after me. I don't want to hurt anyone but the bad people!”

“I understand that.” Overgirl spoke. “I think things will be calmer and less insane now.”  
“Good.” Kara spoke. “Because at this rate, I'm going to go insane.”

“Leave that for me.” Supergirl Prime spoke as she appeared.  
“I mean, you're not actually insane though.” Kara grinned.  
“True. But my own anger turned to rage. I lost my world, I lost my son.” Supergirl Prime frowned.   
“I'm so sorry.” Kara winced.

“Thank you. It's something I regret. In my rage, in my anger, I doomed another world. A peaceful world that knew no violence and hate. I destroyed the atmosphere of Earth-15, blew it completely off. I suffocated billions of lives because of my anger, and my hate, and that was when I understood what I needed to do. That's why I wandered the multiverse, that's why I found Overgirl.”

“Yeah.” Overgirl spoke. “IT was a little weird, and Eobard was scared when she showed up.”

“I don't blame him.” Kara nodded.

Supergirl Prime nodded. “He knew my kind of rage and hate, that much is for certain. He knew why to stay far away from me. In my world, all these worlds, were simply TV Shows, and that is the most insane twist of all. A world where all these sprang forth from, and I, a simple actress. Who was given the powers of a God by sheer cosmic irony.” She chuckled.

“So, what was your name, before you became a God?” Kara asked.  
Supergirl Prime smiled. “Chyler Leigh. Like Alex, I struggled with my sexuality for years. After my husband and I divorced, things hit me pretty hard. I fell for my world's Maggie, so to speak.”

“Okay, that is amusing.” Kara nodded.

“Life is a complicated mess.” Supergirl Prime spoke.

&^&

Alex looked over at the computer that Hellscreamer was working on. “I think you've done the damage finally.”

“Yeah. I believe it's time to leave.” Hellscreamer nodded. “Don't worry, she'll be fine.” She pointed to Agent Vasquez.

“I wish things weren't as complicated.” Alex frowned.  
“Life is unfortunately that which happens when we are making plans.” Hellscreamer spoke.

Alex frowned. “Heavy is the head that bears the crown.”   
“You should see me in a crown.” Hellscreamer grinned.  
“Heh.” Alex spoke.

&^&

“I'm surprised you are here to see me, of all people.” The woman spoke as Wonder Woman walked in.  
“My lasso was destroyed by someone far greater than anything or anyone I've faced. What more do I need to say, Eris?” Wonder Woman frowned.

Eris, the Greek Goddess of Discord and Chaos, looked startled. “That is unexpected.”  
“We may be rivals, but I need all the help I can get. The rest of the gang is scared senseless and they won't touch this force. I need one thing.” Wonder Woman spoke.

“What do you need?” Eris asked.  
“I need to merge with the Gods.” Wonder Woman spoke.  
“Well, that's a complicated plan.” Eris frowned.  
“I don't care.” Wonder Woman spoke firmly. “It needs to happen.”

&^&

“I have something that might cheer you up, honey?” Overgirl spoke.  
“I doubt it.” Kara grumbled.  
“I don't know, you need all the help you can get, Kara. Wonder Woman has broken the rules.” A voice spoke.

Kara turned and saw a man standing by the entrance to the room. He looked unremarkable.   
Overgirl frowned. “What did she do, and why are you here of all people?”

“Balance and order must always be maintained.” The man spoke.  
“Okay, Thanos.” Kara grinned.

The man chuckled. “I'm not quite interested in balancing the fate of the universe, Kara Zor-El. I just wish to make sure things don't break too far in one direction. Wonder Woman's going down a path that's not going to work out well for her or you, if you're not careful.” 

“Alright. I was hoping we wouldn't have to worry about Wonder Woman again.” Kara grumbled. “Who are you anyway?”

“My name is Don Allen.” The man spoke. “I and my twin sister make up the Tornado Twins.”  
“Allen. Are you related to Barry?” Kara asked.

“Yes. He's my father.” Don spoke.

“Boy, he's going to be so disappointed in you.” Kara grinned.  
“Perhaps, but my dad tends to forget the lessons his own enemies have imparted on him over the years. You can't lock up the darkness, after all. He also doesn't grasp that like Eobard, your plans are beyond his understanding.” Don chuckled.

“Hehe.” Kara smiled. “I like you. I do have to say if you're here, that means Wonder Woman broke things pretty massively.” 

“One could say that, yes.” Don spoke.

&^&

“Superman, I know what Kara has done, and what her friends have done.” The man spoke as he walked into the room where Batman and Superman, and the other members of the Justice League were figuring out what to do.  
“I'm surprised you're here, Mr. Miracle.” Superman spoke. “You normally stay out of events.”

Mr. Miracle frowned. “That is because having access to the Miracle Machine makes everything extremely easy, therefor I have no reason to get involved. However, that is not a problem, because someone has destroyed the Miracle Machine.”

“I'm sorry, what? Nothing can destroy that!” Batman spoke, his eyes widening. Almost nothing could shock him, and this was one of those events.

“That is what I thought too.” Mr. Miracle spoke. “The fact that someone has now of all times destroyed the indestructible, means they are eliminating every chance we could have to stop them. Whoever Kara has on her side is beyond anything we've faced.” 

Superman shivered. “I just don't know how to take all this bad news.”

&^&

Supergirl Prime grumbled and landed on a balcony.  
A voice spoke. “Whoa. What happened to you?”   
“I destroyed the only object capable of winning against me while I helped Kara.” Supergirl Prime grumbled.   
“It looks like it took a lot out of you.” The owner of the voice spoke, a tall blonde woman, and walked closer, reaching out, and holding onto Supergirl Prime.  
“Yes. That's what happens when you destroy the Miracle Machine.” Supergirl Prime grumbled. “Whoa. I need another power boost soon, babe.”

The woman frowned. “It's not as easy to keep boosting your power. It's not like your Galactus and can eat planets.”

“Heh. I'm glad.” Supergirl Prime spoke and stood up tall. “I need to be on par with Superboy Prime when he was torturing Mr. Mxy in his home dimension, and soon.”

“Don't break everything, dear.” The woman frowned.  
“Carol, honey, I'm not going to break anything.” Supergirl Prime smiled. “I moved my way though the multiverse, and I found you, and I swayed you to my side. Trust me, I know what I need to do.”

She kissed Carol.  
Carol broke off the kiss a moment later. “Alright. I gave up being a good guy for you. I'll follow you into the gates of Hell.”

“I don't want to beat up the Lords of Hell yet.” Supergirl Prime grinned. “Now, come on, go get your costume on, it makes you look sexy. Carol Danvers. I love you so much.”

“I'm glad.” Carol Danvers, known to some as Captain Marvel, smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that is how you do a twist ending to a chapter. :)  
> Hope you all like it.
> 
> Also, obligatory, "Please don't sue, Chyler." :P


End file.
